Thinking of You
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: What happens when Hiei comes back to visit Kurama for a day? What horrible Ningen customs will he be put through? shounen-ai HK
1. One Day

Thinking of You  
  
I awaken from a deep sleep feeling slightly warm and disoriented. My eyes slowly open to the sounds of the forest you somehow convinced me to sleep in with you. As I open my eyes, I see the sun creeping over the edge of the horizon. It plays gentle colors across the sky. If I were like you I would say it's beautiful, but I am not you.  
  
I look around at my surroundings, trying to gain my bearings. Behind me is the foliage of the dense forest you so love. Only you could have found a place like this. I slowly bring my eyes forward to the view in front of me. We are on top of a hill, on an outcropping of rock looking over the forest. I marvel silently at the beauty of this place, though I will never admit it to you.  
  
I realize where I am laying now, on a huge rock with you lying next to me, your head upon my chest. Though I don't like the breach of my personal space, I can't help but feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. Lying with you. You look so beautiful there. Your hair strewn over my broad chest, your arm delicately around my waist. Why is it you can make me feel this way? I'm not supposed to feel, and yet you stir feelings that I thought I was never capable of.  
  
You shift your body so that you are now facing away from me, towards the edge of the rock. I cannot help but marvel at your beauty. To me you are where I end. The other half of me.  
  
I smile slightly at yesterday. You were so happy when I appeared on your windowsill. You immediately opened the window so I could jump in. And when I did you pulled me into a tight hug, forgetting momentarily who you were hugging. I just stood there, letting you hug me but tensing so that it wouldn't seem as though I liked it. But I did. The way your body felt so right wrapped tightly around me, the smell of your hair. You came to your senses when I shifted in your grip. You started and backed up from me, lowering your eyes.

_

* * *

_

Flashback 

* * *

"Gomen, Hiei," you purred in your oh so sensual voice. Do you know how much I want you?  
  
"Hn," was my only reply. You walked over to your desk and sat in your chair, sending one of your dazzling smiles my way. My heart fluttered. You motioned for me to sit on your bed. I did.  
  
"How long are you staying Hiei?" you asked. There was longing in your voice. As if you didn't want me to go back. But I know that you can't care for me in the way I want you to.  
  
"Till tomorrow," was my emotionless reply. You look at me a bit stunned.  
  
"Why did you come all this way for one day?" you asked. "Did you come to see me?"  
  
You walked over to where I was sitting and snuggled right up to me. I gulped. If I wasn't careful I'd do something I'd regret and tackle you to the bed. You quickly wrapped your arms around my waist and began purring in my ear. Though this ultimately had a good effect on me, I nonetheless made a surprised noise and fell ungraciously on my side, taking you with me. You laughed as you got off of me, and when I sent you that death glare.  
  
"You really need to lighten up Hiei. I wasn't serious," You told me between random spouts of laughter. I growled at you as I thought that I had hoped you had meant it. "How about I show you how to have fun Hiei. We'll call Yusuke, and Kuwabara. They'll most likely bring Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru with them."  
  
I gave you a heavy sigh. Only you would think it would be fun to "hang out" with humans when I am blatantly anti-social. You gave me another luminous smile.  
  
"Fine," I muttered, not being able to refuse you anything. You almost hugged me again, but I dodged. You laughed. I couldn't imagine a better way to spend my free day.


	2. Yesterday

Thinking of You  
  
I sigh. You had been so happy. Even though I had hated the thought of spending a day with them, when I came back for you.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

We were at an amusement park first. You, me, and them. I still couldn't believe that they were there. It's not like they care about me. And yet, here they were. You were smiling when Yusuke offered to buy tickets for everybody. And even I cracked a tiny smile when Keiko smacked him across the face saying they couldn't afford it, not with the baby on the way. Yusuke rubbed his cheek and declared that he would at least pay for me. But you stepped in and said that you would.  
  
"Aw come on Kurama. I can at least buy him a ticket," Yusuke argued back. You just smiled and shook your head. Gods did your hair drive me crazy.  
  
"No Yusuke, this is my responsibility. I want to buy it for him, and he is my best friend," you countered. Yusuke looked at me and I glared right back.  
  
"Uh uh Kurama. I've made up my mind and I'm paying for Hiei's ticket," Yusuke proclaimed. And once again got smacked by Keiko.  
  
"Just let him buy it Kurama," Keiko said. "Kuwabara, Yukina and Shizuru have already gone in. We'll be here all night if this doesn't end now."  
  
"She's got a point," I said, startling all three of them. I gave them a glare that proclaimed "what?" "You know as well as I know that Yusuke has the head and brain of a very stubborn and stupid beast. He will never give in."  
  
They all stared at me in amazement. I don't think they had heard that many words come out of my mouth, ever. At least not in a single sentence. You gave me yet another dazzling smile and nodded your head.  
  
"If that is what you want Yusuke. But I pay for all other expenses," you told him. He nodded in agreement.  
  
"I just wanted to pay for his ticket. Not be his chauffer. That's your job. And I most certainly don't want to take over that," Yusuke said. Then received not only a smack from Keiko but a swift kick in the knee from me. You laughed and headed into the park.  
  
"Let's get this over with," I said to Yusuke before heading after you.  
  
"Hey! Wait up Hiei!" Yusuke said. He and Keiko were not very far behind me so I paused long enough for them to catch up. I was happy for them, I really was. But I didn't want to lose you in the throng of Ningens. Yusuke paid for Keiko, I, and himself. He did have to explain to the man that I really was over 17 and could be admitted to the park. Once inside I was deafened by the lights, and noise. I wobbled on my feet and you appeared behind me in case I would fall. My senses were in overload.  
  
"So," the idiot Kuwabara blurted," What should we do first?"  
  
"I say we go on the Zipper," Yusuke said. He had the hugest grin on his face. I didn't like the sound of this ride.  
  
"Yeah, the Zipper," Kuwabara said. He looked at my sister and I nearly hurled. "What do you think Yukina?"  
  
"Whatever you want is fine by me Kazuma," she said. I could feel my breakfast come up my throat. You gently put your hand on my back.  
  
"Let's go then!" he proclaimed to the world. He started off in a northerly direction with Yukina's hand in his. Yusuke and Keiko not far behind.  
  
"Are you going on Kurama?" Shizuru asked you. She had stars in her eyes. I knew that look; it was the look all Ningen females give you. The one with lust in their eyes. You looked down at me and I met your gaze, only getting slightly dizzy.  
  
"Only if Hiei goes on," you replied. I looked to the ground more than a little uncomfortable.  
  
"What do you think Hiei?" Shizuru asked as we started after the rest of the group. I looked at her with a puzzled look. She pointed off in the distance to a ride that had started up. It had little cages that Ningens sat in that spun along with the whole ride that moved. It didn't look like something done for pleasure, but more for torture.  
  
"I don't know..." I replied. Shizuru looked me in the face.  
  
"Don't tell me you're afraid," she intoned. I glared at her.  
  
"It's not that I'm afraid, it doesn't look that safe is all," I muttered. She took me by the arm and dragged me into the line for the ride, right behind Yusuke. "I'll ride with Yusuke, and you will ride with Kurama. Enjoy!"  
  
I glared at her as she and Yusuke got in their cage. The thing started up again and I gulped. I could do a lot of things, but this didn't seem like one I would do ever again. It stopped to let out a Ningen couple. I climbed in with you right behind me. You squeezed right up to me and reached across my lap to reach the other half of the safety strap. Then it started up. I really can't remember what happened after that for the life of me. All I know was that we ended up clinging to each other because neither of us quite enjoyed it.  
  
I stepped off the ride with a new respect for Ningens that ride these things constantly. You look in just as bad of shape as me. Your hair was a tangled mess. I brushed a stray piece of hair behind your ear and off your face.  
  
"Aw, how cute," Yusuke blurted. I glared at him as you blushed. "How about we do it again?"  
  
"No!" both of us proclaimed at the same time. All of them laughed.  
  
"Alright, we will go on this ride again and others like it and will meet up with you again in, say, a half hour at this spot," Yukina reasoned. I love her so much, and at times like this it's hard for me not to tell her who I am.  
  
"That sounds good," you told them. You look at me happily. As if you had wanted us to be alone. "We will meet you here in two hours. That way we can get together for lunch and you can go on more of your rides."  
  
"Sounds good," Yusuke said. He wrapped his arm around Keiko's waist. "See you in two hours."  
  
They left us. You nudged me. I glared back.  
  
"Come on. We'll go play some games and go on safer rides," you told me. I followed as you lead me to one of the many stands for games.

* * *

two hours later

* * *

I had won one too many games. You were now holding six rather large stuffed animals, and I had four fish. We walked back to where we were to meet the idiots, and my sister. They laughed as they caught sight of us. I glowered in their general direction, and you gave them the brightest smile you could produce.  
  
"Look what Hiei won for me!" you happily called out to them. I blushed intensely. Only because it was so true.  
  
"Ha ha shrimp!" Kuwabara laughed. I would've killed him, but I was holding four fish and my sister was there.  
  
"Stupid fox," I growled. I started walking away when you grabbed me, how I'll never know.  
  
"I was only teasing!" you said. You pleaded with your eyes for me to stay. I shuffled my feet and muttered something incoherent. You gave me a hug. I yelped and jumped out of your grasp. They laughed again.  
  
"You know what we could do after lunch?" Keiko said to the group as we headed to one of the many vendors. "We spotted a Karaoke tent off by one of the exits. We could do that!"  
  
Yusuke and Kuwabara groaned. I turned to you to ask what it was, but decided not to when I saw that mischievous look in your eyes. I backed up slowly to where Kuwabara and Yusuke were standing.  
  
"That's a great idea!" you exclaimed. The three of us rolled our eyes and made for our escape. Only to be surrounded by Yukina, Shizuru, Keiko and you. I had a very bad feeling about this. 


	3. Karoke and Lunch

Thinking of You  
  
I giggled as you once again cuddled up against my chest. It was so calm here. Too bad I'd have to get back to Mukuro soon. I really don't want to leave until you wake up.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

As we got to the vendor I asked you what I would be eating. You just smiled, shook your head, and told me I would find out in a second. Then you proceeded to herd me over to where the girls were sitting. I sighed. Sometimes you were as stubborn and suspicious as I am.  
  
"Got rid of you too, did they?" Shizuru asked as I sat next to Yukina.  
  
"Yep. And I don't even know what I'm going to be eating," I told her. She smiled at me. Keiko hid a giggle behind her hand as she caught sight of Yusuke.  
  
"Here you go milady," he intoned. She giggled even more as he gave her some dough covered in a white powder, and a cup of liquid.  
  
"Thank you Yusuke," she said and gave him a peck on the cheek. Yusuke blushed intensely. Kuwabara came up and handed the same thing to Yukina and Shizuru. And sat down to munch on one himself. Then you appeared. To me you looked like a vision of a god. You were weaving your way around the rather large group of females that had surrounded you saying "Shuiichi". I sighed. Kuwabara nudged me in the side. Damn him.  
  
"Here you go Hiei," you said as you plopped down beside me. You handed me a 'funnel cake', a 'Pepsi' and a bag of 'cotton candy'. I shrugged as I bit into the 'funnel cake'. It was delicious. Shortly after the 'Pepsi' was gone also. I felt hyper.  
  
"Uh oh Kurama," Yusuke said. "I think you got him sugar high. You should take away that cotton candy before he starts bouncing off walls."  
  
"I want to get on his good side before we torture you three," you told him. You smiled sweetly at me. I barely stopped myself from gathering you in my arms for a longing kiss. Yusuke shook his head and muttered something to the effect of 'it's your funeral'.  
  
After a sugar filled lunch the girls and you manipulated us into the Karaoke tent. Some fool was on the makeshift stage making a fool out of himself by trying to sing a song. I covered my ears. You smiled down at me and whispered that he wasn't that bad. I told you he was. You laughed at me. I scowled back. Yusuke hit me on the head.  
  
"You do know that that's what they're going to make us do, don't you?" Yusuke said. My eyes widened.  
  
"Now I know," I told him. I turned around to look for an exit, but you wrapped your arms around me and forced me into a chair next to one you claimed for your own. I growled at you. You just smiled.  
  
Keiko was the first of us to sing. She sang some sappy love song that actually got to Yusuke. Then he went up and sang another love song. She broke into tears. I figured if I heard another love song my brain would turn to rot and I'd hurl. I told as much to you. You laughed and told me you had ten bucks riding on the negative. I said you're on. I lost. Both Kuwabara and Yukina sang love songs and nothing I said happened. Shizuru got up and did some song by a group called "The Counting Crows." Then you got up and had Shizuru restrain me, in case I tried to leave. In truth I didn't want to because I wanted to hear you sing. You chose a song called "Hoochy-coochy Man" by "Eric Clapton".  
  
You began. _"Gypsy woman told my mother, 'fore I was born,  
  
Got a boy child comin', goin'a be a son of a gun.  
  
Gonna make pretty womens, jump and shout,  
  
Then the world wanna know, what this all about,  
  
But cha know I'm here, everybody knows I'm here,  
  
When I'm the Hoochy-coochy man, everybody knows I'm here  
  
Got the black cat bone, got a mojo too,  
  
I got the jive no conqueroo, gonna mess with you.  
  
Gonna make you girls, Lead me by my hand  
  
Then the world will know, Hoochy-coochy man  
  
But cha know I'm here, everybody knows I'm here,  
  
When I'm a Hoochy-coochy man, everybody knows I'm here"  
_  
Females of all ages had long since crowded around the tent and were screaming as you pranced around the stage. They were all watching you, and hoping that you would choose them to be yours. When I suddenly realized I wanted you too.  
  
_ "On the 7th hour, on the 7th day,  
  
On the 7th month, 7 doctors say,  
  
You were born for good luck that you'll see  
  
I got 7 hundred dollars, don't you mess with me,  
  
But cha know I'm here, everybody knows I'm here,  
  
When I'm a Hoochy-coochy man, everybody knows I'm here."  
_  
The song ended. All the females screamed and clapped their hands. I joined in the collective clapping when you came for me. You grabbed my hand and pointed out a song for me to sing. Then proceeded to push me onto the stage. I looked stunned out into the crowd for a second and then realized I knew this song.  
  
_"Where do I take this pain of mine?  
  
I run but it stays right by my side.  
  
So tear me open, pour me out,  
  
There's things inside that scream and shout,  
  
And the pain still hates me,  
  
So hold me, until it sleeps.  
  
Just like the curse, just like the stray,  
  
You feed it once and now its stays (now it stays).  
  
So tear me open but beware  
  
There's things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me,  
  
So wash me until I'm clean.  
  
It grips you so bad  
  
It stains you so bad  
  
It hates you so bad  
  
It holds you so bad,  
  
Until it sleeps.  
  
So tell me why you've chosen me,  
  
Don't want your grip, don't want your greed (don't want it)  
  
I'll tear me open, make you gone.  
  
No more can you hurt anyone  
  
And the fear still shakes me  
  
So hold me until it sleeps.  
  
It grips you so bad  
  
It stains you so bad  
  
It hates you so bad  
  
It holds you (holds you holds you)  
  
Until it sleeps."  
_  
I looked out over the crowd. I spotted you staring at me a few feet into the crowd. I poured out my heart into the song. I let the music, the words, and your eyes carry me away. I let them seduce me into letting out my feelings. I felt better.  
  
_"I don't want it (want it, want it, want it, want it, no)  
  
So tear me open but beware  
  
There's things inside without a care  
  
And the dirt still stains me,  
  
So wash me till I'm clean.  
  
I'll tear me open, make you gone.  
  
No longer will you hurt anyone,  
  
And the hate still jades me  
  
So hold me until it sleeps."  
_  
I bowed my head and stepped off the stage to the roaring cheers and clapping. In a way I felt better than I had in years, if at all. I sought you out in the crowd. Finally bumping into you near the others, but far enough away for them not to see.  
  
"Thank you," I murmured. You put your arm around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Anytime Hiei," you whispered. We rejoined the group.

The song is "Until it Sleeps" by Metallica


	4. What's a Water Park?

Thinking of You  
  
Maybe one of these days you will be able to help me appreciate the sunrise. But then again it could just be my wishful thinking. I sigh. You look so beautiful. Why can't I tell you how much you mean to me? I can't believe I let you in.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Are you sure Kurama?" Yusuke asked for the nth time. I rolled my eyes. Gods did he have a thick skull. You wouldn't have said anything if you weren't sure.  
  
"Yes I'm sure Yusuke. It's only 1:30. We should have a good four and a half hours to spend there," you tolled him. I still hadn't quite figured out what a "water park" was, but anything you wanted me to do I certainly would. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"Let me guess," you said before he could let a sound exit his open mouth. "It's your funeral."  
  
"Exactly," Yusuke said. "Have fun!"  
  
Yusuke turned on his heel with a wave and headed towards the group. Everyone waved as you waved back. I sent them a glare. Yukina shouted "Have fun Hiei!" and I waved back at her. Though that idiot most likely gave her a lecture on how bad I was as I turned away from them to follow you.  
  
"The first thing we need to do is get you a swimsuit," you told me as we climbed into your car. I gave you a quizzical look and you laughed at me. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"What's a 'swimsuit'?" I asked you. You gave me the briefest of glances as you pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road. Heading towards the city.  
  
"For a guy, it's basically a pair of shorts. We should probably get you something in black," you told me.  
  
"Probably?" I asked.  
  
You laughed again. Sometimes I think you do it just to drive me wild. Then, after you had calmed down a bit you asked me if I had developed a sense of humor over night. I said it took longer to develop then a few hours sleep. You laughed again. We pulled into another parking lot. In front of a mall. I gulped. I hate malls. You said we were just going to buy two pairs of trunks and get out. You didn't want to be stuck in there all day.  
  
We walked into a store called 'Kohl's'. I looked about me. Clothes, clothes and more clothes. How exciting. You pulled me to the boys' section. I growled at you. You said we were only over here because I am vertically challenged. Yet again I growled. A lot of people were looking at me funny by now. I growled at them. You laughed. You said they probably thought I was a mad dog. I barked. You couldn't control yourself any more. You collapsed on the floor you were laughing so hard. People started backing away from us slowly. I cracked the tiniest of smiles. Once you pulled yourself together, you walked over to a rack and pulled out a pair of black shorts with red flames on the side.  
  
"These should do," you muttered and pulled me into the men's' section. Where you grabbed a pair of red shorts with a blue rose on the right leg. Then you dragged me (literally) to the counter to pay for them. After that we climbed into your car. I carefully opened the bag, so as to put the brush I stole into it (old habits die hard). You shook your head and pulled onto the road again.  
  
I fell asleep on the ride there. Waking only because I felt a slight pressure on my forehead. I brushed the feeling away. When there I look at this place in wonder. Lots of tubey things. And water. I shivered. Water. The one thing I dislike more than, well, never mind. You had to tear me out of the car. I regretted kicking you in the stomach, so I complied with your every whim. It cost you a pretty penny to get in, but you seemed as happy as a clam. It seems I have a very happy effect on you. You shoved me into the bathroom and told me to change into my trunks. I did as you said. As I came out, I had left on my shirt, I caught sight of you. Naked except for those red shorts. I did a double take. Damn did you look good. Not only were you a pretty face, but a buff, yet feminine, hunk of muscle. You blushed slightly as you noticed me, but then held out your hand. I knew what you wanted, my shirt. I wasn't going to give it to you that easily though. You tackled me from behind and ripped off my shirt. I gave a surprised yelp. You put my shirt with the rest of our clothes and headed out. Your blush spread to your shoulders, did you know that? Did you admire my small, yet muscular frame? Or was it that you were embarrassed that I hadn't given it to you when you asked?  
  
"Come on Hiei," you called to me from outside. I came like the obedient dog I am. 'Woof' I intoned. You smiled.  
  
"The first thing we're going to do is put our clothes in a locker. Then we're going to get a two person tube, and then we're going into the wave pool," you chirped happily. My face darkened. 'Wave pool'?  
  
"What's a wave pool?" I asked you, but you ignored me. Probably something with water.  
  
We got a locker and key. Then we locked up our stuff. You rented a tube and made me help you carry it, even though you could've handled it yourself. Females took notice when we passed. They looked from me to you and back, or from you to me and back. I felt a blush creeping onto my skin. Then I saw it. A large pool of water. I froze in my tracks. You bumped into me. A shrill noise sounded and Ningens of all shapes, ages, and sizes ran to the pool. Waves started to rock the surface.  
  
"Come on Hiei its fun!" you shouted as you took the tube and me both into the cold water. I bit back a hiss of air. You kept pulling and I held on for dear life. Soon we reached a spot where not even you could reach and you helped me into the tube. We sat as the waves not so gently rocked the tube. I was so tense. Then it happened. A group of your friends from your school ganged up on us and tipped the tube. I fell back first into the water. My eyes fluttered open as I frantically tried to get to the surface. I only got above the water because you pulled me up. My savior.  
  
"Sorry Hiei," you told me as I cough up water. You were also soaking wet, but it made you all the more appealing.  
  
"Hn," was my infamous response. You smiled half heartedly.  
  
"Sorry Shuiichi," your friends apologized. You said it was ok. You were going to dunk me anyway. I glared.  
  
"Come on Hiei, if you help me paddle to shore I'll take you on a better ride," you said. You turned onto your stomach and began to pull us into shore using your hands. I followed suit. The waves eventually carried us gently onto shallower grounds. You smiled.  
  
"Follow me," you said. You lifted up your end of the tube, and I lifted mine, and we headed towards a tall tube. Ningens were going in one end, and coming out the other screaming. Right into a big pool of water. Joy.  
  
"No way," I told you stopping dead in my tracks. You gave me the biggest puppy eyes I had ever seen and soon I found myself at the top of the slide about to go down. And I was in front. Damn you.  
  
"Ready?" a Ningen asked, wearing a blue pair of trunks. I opened my mouth to speak, but they shoved us down the tube, and into darkness. I gripped the handles tightly as we sped around curves and straights. And just when I was beginning to like it, we splashed into the pool. I opened my eyes. When had I shut them? I tumbled out of the tube and onto a stair.  
  
"Can we do it again?" I asked. You let forth a peal of silvery laughter.  
  
"As many times as you want Hiei," you told me. I tugged you to another ride.

* * *

3 hours later

* * *

We had given up the thrill of the water rides for the calm of the lazy river over two hours ago. I had dragged you onto every single one of the tube rides, and even the body slides. Now I was content to just float down the "river" lying next to you on our tube. Which you had dubbed "the dreamer". I listened contentedly to the soft music that was playing, and the soothing sounds of the "river". I looked over at you to find you sleeping. I decided the best thing to do would be to get you back for dragging me here in the first place. I carefully climbed out of the tube. I didn't even stir you. Then I flipped the tube. You shot out of the water. I hid an amused snicker behind my hand.  
  
"That's what you get for bringing me here," I stated and proceeded to climb into the tube. The next thing I knew, I was underwater, and then I surfaced. You were right back in the tube, a few feet in front of me. I snarled, but then decided I had deserved it. I climbed back in the tube. Amused smile still on my face.  
  
"Hiei?" you asked.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"I think that's the first time you've ever smiled a happy smile."  
  
"Hn."  
  
"You want to get dinner before our final escapade of the day?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
We ate at a small diner called Applebee's. Then headed out back onto the roads. I fell asleep again, smile still on my lips. 


	5. Good Night

**Hello again! I so happy for good reviews. I hope you like this next chapter. I was thinking of ending it here, but I didn't. What shall I put poor, defenseless Hiei through Now? evil laugh.... Anyway, I figured since I hadn't mentioned it yet, I own nothing.  
**  
Thinking of You  
  
Who do you think of when you sleep? Do you think of me? Or do you think of someone else? I silently ask these questions to you. You pet my hair and move so that my chin is on your head. Your arm encircles my waist in a most loving way. Then you roll off of me and nearly off the rock, and from there nearly down the hill.  
  
"Damn it Kurama!" I curse quietly. I pull you back on the rock. You shift once again to wrap your arms around me. I sigh. You seemed so happy.

* * *

Flashback

* * *

"Hiei, Hiei wake up," a hand shakes my shoulder. I groan and turn in the other direction. "Hiei wake up!"  
  
"Uhn," I groan. Water splashes across my face. I splutter and sit up quickly. So quickly in fact, that I hit your head with mine. We moan in unison.  
  
"Ow. That was my head Hiei," you tell me as my vision clears to see you rubbing your forehead.  
  
"Sorry," I muttered while rubbing my head. You just sigh and open your door. You close it after you climb out and open the passenger seat door that was in back of yours.  
  
"Are you coming?" you ask as you grab a blanket. I nod absently and open my door, conveniently bumping my head on the door frame this time. I growl at it. You shake your head, but nonetheless link your arm through mine. I look at you with a stunned/surprised look. You smile and lean over to my ear.  
  
"They'll probably think I'm your girlfriend anyway," you purred. I shuddered. I was getting a little too happy. You giggled and lead me to a small hut-like cabiny thing. I look at you a bit puzzled.  
  
"I thought you might like a pillow, and we need a flashlight, it's getting dark," you said. I just shrugged, which had the dual purpose of showing my indifference, and getting your arm off of mine. The first worked, the second didn't. It succeeded in getting your arm wrapped tighter around mine. I growled.  
  
"You can growl all you like," you purred in my ear as we walked through the door leading into the cabin. "It just adds to the atmosphere."  
  
I blinked and stopped dead in my tracks. Did you just say that? I can't believe you just said that. Am I dead? Or did I just imagine that? That was not a joke.  
  
"Oh come on Hiei," you said and dragged me throughout the cabin, picking up random things. "You know I was only kidding. You're going to enjoy this last thing I'm going to show you. It's the perfect ending to the perfect day."  
  
"Hn," I muttered. The lady at the counter observed the blanket under your arm and asked if we were sleeping in the preserve. You said we were. I looked at you shocked. You smiled and told the lady this was the perfect thing to end our last day together before I had to leave. She said you were such a romantic. I rolled my eyes. You paid her for your things and wished her well. She said she hoped you'd get lucky (To which you blushed intensely). I just pulled you out of there before you could get into more trouble.  
  
"Just follow me Hiei," you called and started running in an apparently random direction. I groaned and headed after you. We crossed a huge field and a line of trees appeared over the hill we were running across. I gazed in wonder, momentarily stopping the chase. There were huge trees for miles. As far as I could see there were trees. I gazed down to where you were running. You fit in here perfectly. The fox in the woods. How perfect.  
  
"Come on Hiei!" you called as you reached the tree line because I hadn't moved. "If you don't hurry you might lose me!"  
  
Did you mean for that to have a double meaning? I doubt it, yet I hope you did. I ran after you. It seemed like an eternity was spent chasing after you through the trees. I admired the beauty that passed me by, and the beauty I was chasing after. Suddenly another tree line appeared. You stood on the edge of it, gazing out into the sky before you. We had come to where we lie now. I looked out in wonder. An out cropping of rocks was on the edge of a hill, making it seem more like a cliff. It looked over the forest and into the sky. The sun was setting, spreading all sorts of shades and colors on the sky. I sighed. It was a perfect ending for a perfect day.  
  
"What do you think Hiei?" you asked. You gazed down on my face. I looked into your eyes. The most perfect of moments. "Do you like it?"  
  
Your mouth slowly headed towards mine. Alarmed I looked at the view. Your lips brushed my cheek. I could feel the blush spread. I knew if I didn't do something now it would cover my face, as my lips would cover yours. I cleared my throat and headed towards the rocks. You sighed.  
  
"Well?" you asked expectantly. I kept my face impassive as I looked at you.  
  
"The perfect ending to a good day," I said. You spread the blanket on the rock and plopped down. I sat down too. We gazed out at the sunset. Well, at least you did. I shifted so I could also look at your profile. The colors in the sky would never look as perfect as you.  
  
When at last the darkness stretched out over the hill and sky and the stars shone at their brightest, you pulled out the flashlight. You lay down and I gingerly joined you.  
  
"Good night Hiei," you said.  
  
"Good night Kurama," I told you. You turned your back to me and I closed my eyes.

* * *

Present

* * *

I awaken from a deep sleep feeling slightly warm and disoriented. My eyes slowly open to the sounds of the forest you somehow convinced me to sleep in with you. As I open my eyes, I see the sun creeping over the edge of the horizon. It plays gentle colors across the sky. If I were like you I would say it's beautiful, but I am not you.  
  
I look around at my surroundings, trying to gain my bearings. Behind me is the foliage of the dense forest you so love. Only you could have found a place like this. I slowly bring my eyes forward to the view in front of me. We are on top of a hill, on an outcropping of rock looking over the forest. I marvel silently at the beauty of this place, though I will never admit it to you.  
  
I realize where I am laying now, on a huge rock with you lying next to me, your head upon my chest. Though I don't like the breach of my personal space, I can't help but feel like this is where I'm supposed to be. Lying with you. You look so beautiful there. Your hair strewn over my broad chest, your arm delicately around my waist. Why is it you can make me feel this way? I'm not supposed to feel, and yet you stir feelings that I thought I was never capable of.  
  
You shift your body so that you are now facing away from me, towards the edge of the rock. I cannot help but marvel at your beauty. To me you are where I end. The other half of me.  
  
I sigh. You had been so happy. Even though I had hated the thought of spending a day with them, when I came back for you.  
  
I giggled as you once again cuddled up against my chest. It was so calm here. Too bad I'd have to get back to Mukuro soon. I really don't want to leave until you wake up.  
  
Maybe one of these days you will be able to help me appreciate the sunrise. But then again it could just be my wishful thinking. I sigh. You look so beautiful. Why can't I tell you how much you mean to me? I can't believe I let you in.  
  
Who do you think of when you sleep? Do you think of me? Or do you think of someone else? I silently ask these questions to you. You pet my hair and move so that my chin is on your head. Your arm encircles my waist in a most loving way. Then you roll off of me and nearly off the rock, and from there nearly down the hill.  
  
"Damn it Kurama!" I curse quietly. I pull you back on the rock. You shift once again to wrap your arms around me. I sigh. You seemed so happy.  
  
Why must you torture me like this? Just wake up so I can leave you. Maybe I'll leave forever, knowing you could never care. Maybe you do. I probably wouldn't believe you if you told me that you did. I wouldn't believe anyone could love the Forbidden Child. But then again.... You have always been there for me. Always helping, listening, caring. Why couldn't I see it before? Was it I didn't want to? Or that I just couldn't believe it? You care. A silent tear escapes my eye. It rolls down my cheek unnoticed. Someone cares. About me. I never thought it was possible. The tears falls.  
  
"Hiei?" you mumble. The tear, now a black gem, is carefully balanced in your hair. I notice it for the first time. I care.  
  
"Hiei?" you ask. You sit up, unwrapping your arms from around my waist. A sound is heard as the gem falls to ground. It begins rolling off the edge.  
  
"The gem!" I shout. I push you to the side and jump after it as it falls over the edge.  
  
"Hiei!" you shout and grab my feet as I hurdle after it. It is in my hand. I notice where I am. A frightened "eep!" passes through my lips.  
  
"Kurama?" I call nervously.  
  
"Hang on Hiei. I won't ever let you go," you call down. I can feel your feet slipping. They have no traction to grab onto. You will soon fall with me.  
  
"Kurama," I call. "Let me go. I won't let you die with me. Especially if it's for me."  
  
You growl in return. "I won't give you up this easy. Death is something I can never reclaim you from. I will not lose the person I...."  
  
I gasp, I have no idea what you were about to say, but I had a pretty good idea. You love me! All this time I had been hiding it, you had been hiding it too. I felt the fool.  
  
"I won't lose the person I love!" you shout. I think you're shouting more to the gods then to me. "You've had a horrible life Hiei. It may be selfish of me, but don't you deserve to know love?"  
  
"But I already do," I say. "I love you."  
  
Your grip increases on my ankles, and I can hear the gasp you take. You start pulling.  
  
"Kurama, let me go," I say to you. "It will do neither of us any good if both of us die."  
  
"At least I'll die with you, and have died trying," you manage through clenched teeth. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die."  
  
Your feet slip. 


	6. Hide In Your Shell

Thinking of you

_Hold on, Hold on to yourself, for this is gonna hurt like hell.  
  
Hold on, Hold on to yourself, you know that only time can tell  
  
What is in me that refuses to believe  
  
This isn't easier than the real thing.  
  
My love you know that you're my best friend, you know that I'd do anything for you.  
  
And my love let nothing come between us my love is strong and true.  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I... At the crossroads I am standing.  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful I lie awake and pray you'll be strong tomorrow  
  
And we'll see another day and we will praise it.  
  
I love the light that brings a smile across your face.  
  
Oh god if you're out there won't you hear me.  
  
I know we've never talked before.  
  
Oh god the man I love is leaving, won't you take him when he comes to your door?  
  
Am I in heaven here or am I in hell? At the crossroads I am standing.  
  
So now you're sleeping peaceful I lie awake and pray you'll be strong tomorrow  
  
And we will see another day and we will praise it.  
  
I love the light that brings a smile across your face...  
  
Hold on, hold on to yourself for this is gonna hurt like hell  
_  
Hold On  
  
By Sarah Mclachlan

* * *

Your foot slips.  
  
_Hide in your shell cos the world is out to bleed you for a ride_  
  
"Kurama?" you haven't said a word in minutes. I can't help but feel that the Forbidden Child has a curse upon his head that has extended to yours.  
  
_What will you gain making your life a little longer?_  
  
"Let me go Kurama," I tell you for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I will not," You shout. "You deserve happiness as much as the rest of us! Why is it fate never allows you the chance to try? You nearly have no feelings left!"  
  
_Heaven or Hell, was the journey cold that gave you eyes of steel?  
_  
"I had none 'til I met you, and I hid behind that mask for as long as I could, not wanting to be rejected. I am the Forbidden Child; it made perfect sense to me."  
  
_Shelter behind, painting your mind and playing joker  
_  
"I've had a hard life Kurama. You know I have. Any feelings I had had been scared the second I was thrown out. It took me a long time to build walls to protect myself with. It protected what feelings I developed. Then you came along and everything started to change. I wanted to open up and let you in. But now it's too late. Let me go."  
  
_Too frightening to listen to a stranger_  
  
"I won't let you go," you said. A crystalline tear fell.  
  
_Too beautiful to put your pride in danger_  
  
"I won't have you die for me!" I shouted as loud as I could. You looked down at me. I looked up at you. Something passed between us.  
  
_You're waiting for someone to understand you  
  
But you've got demons in your closet  
  
And you're screaming out to stop it  
  
Saying life's begun to cheat you  
  
Friends are out to beat you  
  
Grab on to what you can scramble for_  
  
My eyes filled with tears as your feet slip again. I can't stand it. I don't want you to die. I want you to be happy. And if that means I have to die for that to happen, so be it.  
  
"You don't have to do this," I tell you. You smile.  
  
"Don't keep those tears welled up," you say.  
  
_Don't let the tears linger on inside now  
  
Cos it's sure time you gained control  
  
If I can help you, if I can help you  
  
If I can help you just let me know_  
  
"I don't cry!" I shouted. Emotion. I'm showing emotion. Emotion is weak.  
  
_Well, let me show you the nearest signpost  
  
To get your heart back and on the road  
  
If I can help you, if I can help you  
  
If I can help you just let me know  
_  
"Showing emotion is the first step to letting someone in, especially if you're already this far along already! I can help you! Let me!"  
  
_All through the night as you lie awake and hold yourself so tight  
  
What do you need, a second-hand movie-star to tend you?_  
  
"You don't need to hide from me! I know what it's like!" you shout.  
  
You know what it's like? I doubt that. No one knows what it's like. What it's like to be me.  
  
_I as a boy, I believed the saying cure for pain was love  
_  
"Do you think it is easy to go around lying and hiding your feelings to the people who you care about most? I experience that all the time. I know you know what it's like, not to experience feeling, but to have it and not show it is harder then repressing it! I thought love conquered all, but if you want to die that bad, I guess it doesn't."  
  
_How would it be if you could see the world through my eyes?_  
  
"I can't tell my mother what, or who I am! Up until now I couldn't tell you I loved you! I can't tell anyone anything!"  
  
_Too Frightening, the fire's becoming colder  
  
Too Beautiful to think you're getting older  
  
You're looking for someone to give an answer_  
  
You're shivering you're so wracked with emotion. I give up. I no longer want to fight this losing battle. Soft tinkling sounds echo as tear gems fall as I give in to the emotion I deprived myself of all these years.  
  
_But what you see is just illusion_  
  
We are perfect for each other. It shows clearly. There is such perfect harmony echoing through the emotion turmoil.  
  
_You're surrounded by confusion_  
  
"Life really does cheat you," you whisper.  
  
_Saying life's begun to cheat you  
  
Friends are out to beat you  
  
Grab on to what you can scramble for_  
  
"I don't want to die, not with out spending all of the time I can with you by my side," I tell you. A sad smile spreads across your face.  
  
"Well, as a technicality, you're doing that right now, itoshii," you say. I laugh.  
  
_Don't let the tears linger on inside now  
  
Cos it's sure time you gained control  
  
If I can help you, if I can help you  
  
If I can help you just let me know  
  
I wanna know...  
  
I wanna know you..._  
  
"Ai Shiteru Kurama."  
  
"Ai Shiteru Hiei."  
  
_Well let me know you  
  
I wanna feel you  
  
I wanna touch you_  
  
"Over here!" a loud voice booms above me. I raise my head lethargically. There's a group of Ningens over head. They are helping you. They tie a rope around your waist, then help you pull me back up.  
  
_Can you hear what I'm saying?  
  
Well I'm hopin', I'm dreamin', I'm prayin'  
  
I know what you're thinking  
  
See what you're seein'  
  
Never ever let yourself go  
  
The crowd cheers as we embrace.  
  
Hold yourself down, hold yourself down  
  
Why d'ya hold yourself down?  
  
Why don't you listen, you can  
  
Trust me.  
_  
I kiss you with all my heart. You are my other half. The other me. The person I want to share all my days, nights, and lives with. I will never betray you, and I will never leave your side. Ai Shiteru.  
  
You kiss me back with as much love and force as I kiss you with. We are meant for each other, and we both know it. We will spend the rest of our lives together.  
  
"Come on Hiei, let's get breakfast," you say as we finally break the kiss. You stand up and hold out your hand. I put my smaller one in it. The tear gem falls to the ground, forgotten. A symbol of a love repressed, and a time forgotten.  
  
_There's a place I know the way to  
  
A place there's no need to feel you  
  
Feel that you're all alone.  
  
Hear me.  
_  
"I will always be by your side. You can count on it," you whisper in my ear as countless cameramen take our pictures for numerous newspapers as we walk back to your car. I nod my head.  
  
_I know exactly what you're feelin'_  
  
"I will never leave you either Kurama," I tell you. We walk hand in hand.  
  
"No more hiding your feelings?" you ask, turning your head to face me.  
  
"No more hiding feelings." I agree. We seal the deal with a kiss.  
  
_Cos all your troubles are within you  
  
Please begin to see that I'm just bleeding to  
_  
"Ai Shiteru," I whisper as we climb in your car.  
  
_Love me, Love you  
  
Loving is the way to  
  
Help me, Help you_  
  
We drive for an hour to reach the place you wish to take me to for breakfast, claiming they have the best pancakes you'd ever eaten. I just smile and nod. We park by the door and head in. As we are seated I notice a TV to our right, well, my right. It's showing footage of my daring rescue. I nearly spit up the water I am drinking when I see the headline "True love never fails". Our waitress, who has been watching this, came over and gaped. You have no idea why. I nudge you and point at the TV. You stare in surprise, and smile. The most heartfelt smile graces your lips.  
  
"Yusuke and Kuwabara will never let us live this down," you murmur. I nod in agreement as the waitress starts fussing over the whole experience, asking question after question.  
  
_Why must we be so cool, oh so cool?_  
  
Breakfast was wonderful. Even I admitted to it. You smiled. When we got to your apartment, we were greeted not only by Yusuke, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, and Shizuru, but your mother. You gave her a half-smile before she embraced you. You were obviously not expecting that reaction. She had tears in her eyes. When she opened them, she noticed me. I gulped and stepped back. She released you and moved over to me. I was expecting the worst, as were the others, it was obvious. So it startled me when she opened her arms and gave me a tight hug.  
  
"Shuiichi," she said as she let me go. "I am happy to know that you love someone enough to be willing to risk your life for their well being. I am very proud of you."  
  
You gave a huge smile to her words. I thought if you smiled any larger that your face would give way. I said as much to you. Everyone laughed. You invited them all inside.  
  
"Shuiichi?" your mother asked you as we all followed you to the apartment. "One of these days you're going to have to explain this to me. I don't know how to except this..."  
  
"I will help you along the way," you said as you opened the door and let the hoards, your mother and my sister in. "We both will."  
  
The party was nice while your mother was there. She told us after a half- hour that she needed to get back home. She would expect us for lunch tomorrow at noon. Once she left, it happened.  
  
"So you guys are... together?" Yusuke asked blatantly.  
  
_Oh we're such damn fools..._  
  
**Hello. I decided to not keep you guys reading in suspense for too long. In other news, I would like to thank all of my reviewers! I love u all! I'm not going to mention all of your names in hopes that you will continue reviewing b/c I will keep this fic going. It's not even close to being done. I'm on a roll. Well, I hope you've enjoyed it so far!!**

**BTB, the song interspersed in the fic was "Hide In Your Shell" by Supertramp.**


	7. Demo Derby

Thinking of You  
  
"So you guys are... together?" Yusuke asked blatantly.  
  
You look at me. Time freezes for a second. To me it seems like an eternity.  
  
"Yes," you reply. "Yes, we are 'together' Yusuke."  
  
You take my hand in yours. You give me a kiss on the cheek. I blush a bright red, entirely embarrassed by the whole situation. You smile and wink at me, but turn your eyes to the others. Yusuke looks dumbfounded, Kuwabara is standing stark still, eyes wide and the girls are huddled over by themselves. I gulp. I cannot help but think that they will not be able to accept our love, and will leave us. I no longer want to be alone. I look down.  
  
"We were wondering how long it would take you two," Kuwabara says. I look up from the ground. I cannot believe he said that!  
  
"Yeah, you two have been mooning for quite some time now and we couldn't help but notice. I'm glad you finally realized how you feel," Yusuke piped up. The girls all turned around at once, revealing a poster that says: "Good luck Hiei and Kurama!" I can't believe my eyes, or my ears for that matter. You laugh a happy laugh. You go over to each of them, hugging each in turn. I just stand there, dumbfounded. Yusuke comes over and claps his hand on my back. Kuwabara gives me a good ruffling of my hair. I growl at both of them, though I am glad. Yusuke laughs and Kuwabara just keeps going, getting me in a headlock and repeating "ha ha, got you shrimp!"  
  
"Kuwabara," you coo. I look up at you, or at least as much of you as I can. "If you don't mind, I'd like him to be left in one piece. I haven't had my way with him yet. There still is a lot I'd like to do with him."  
  
"Yeah, but I still haven't figured out what you see in him," Kuwabara says and lets me go. Before either of them can do anything I pin him to the ground. I begin ruffling his hair the same way he had done mine.  
  
"We're what you call 'kindred spirits', you idiot," I proclaim. He tries to get away but I keep him firmly stuck on the floor, even if he is bigger. The strongest will always prevail. You laugh at us both and begin trying to pry me off the idiot's back. I hang on for awhile longer, but eventually you get the best of me and pull me off his back, pulling him along with me. He stands, swaying slightly.  
  
"Now I know," he states. Yusuke and Keiko laugh as he crashes to the floor below, in a fake faint.  
  
"Kazuma!" Yukina shouts. She runs to his side. I can't help it; I smile as she lifts his head, worry written all over her features.  
  
"I'm ok Yukina," he says. He looks at her and turns red as he realizes where he is. You put your arm around my shoulders and pull me close. The idiot and my sister giggle as they continue an innocent point of conversation. Yusuke and Keiko have fallen into a heated battle over by the couch, and Shizuru is smoking next to the open window.  
  
"Come on," you whisper in my ear, stealthily moving me into the kitchen. "We can at least get them some refreshments."  
  
I nod my head absently, marveling at how close you are to me. A few days ago I would have thought myself imagining this, thinking you couldn't care, and now here I am. I'm in the one place I want to be: your arms. You open the fridge, searching for anything our guests could eat. I open a cupboard. In there I find a bottle.  
  
"Kurama, what's this?" I ask you, while dusting off the label. It must be some sort of liquor. You look up from your rummaging and blush.  
  
"That's a bottle of Ch. La Mission Haut Brion 2000 Graves Rouge. It cost me $450. It's supposed to be an excellent wine. I bought it for when we had something special to celebrate," you comment. You turn back to the fridge and pull out a few things.  
  
"Why don't we serve it then?" I ask you. You shake your head in the negative. "Why not? You said it was for when we celebrate something special, isn't this special enough?"  
  
"I meant, by ourselves," you say lowly, seductively. I shiver. You close the door of the fridge as you stand, then walk over to me. You take the bottle out of my hands and place it on the counter beside your discarded food items. Then you lift me, and lightly set me on the counter beside them. You lick your lips slowly, enticingly. I can't control it; I bend forward, capturing your mouth. You open your lips and press your tongue against my lips, asking admittance. I open my mouth to you. Your tongue rubs around as your hands part my thighs so you can better press against me.  
  
"Aw, how cute," Yusuke blurts. I pull away from your enticing mouth and bump my head against a cupboard. You blush and step away quickly.  
  
"Don't stop now," Yusuke continues. "We've been waiting for you guys to do that all night."  
  
I growl and head towards him. You step in front of me. I run straight into your arms. You hold me back as Yusuke dashes off to safety.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Yusuke!" I yell. The entire group had already crowded around to see us kissing, but was now acting as a wall to keep me from attacking Yusuke. You wrap your arms around me tighter as I try to get away. It is to no avail. I am stuck.  
  
"Kisama!" I shout. "Let me go Kurama!"  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you I am never letting you go?" you ask quite innocently. I look up at you in surprise, freezing in my pursuits. You bring your mouth down onto mine. The collective group sighs.  
  
"Yusuke get over here!" Keiko yells. I can hear her even though my heart is blocking out most of the other noises. "They're kissing again!"  
  
As I growl for the nth time, you push your tongue into my open mouth again. My body goes limp as I give into the pleasurable feeling invading my senses. I turn in your arms so that I'm embracing you. I have forgotten everything else other than you.  
  
"Ok, that's enough guys," Yusuke says. We break the passionate kiss. We both look at each other with hungry eyes. "I'm hungry. Where's the grub?"  
  
You laugh, breaking our locked eyes. You move over to the counter again, leaving me alone by Yusuke. I sneak up behind him as he meanders to where you are. Then I jump him. I get him in a death grip and force him to the ground. You just stare at us both for a moment before returning to what you were previously doing.  
  
"You brought this upon yourself Yusuke," I mutter as I pull his head back. "I've been planning this since you caught me, now I'm going to finish you off."  
  
I bring his head back further as I pin his arms behind him. I slowly turn his head so he can look at my face. Then I kiss him on the lips. You break out laughing as I pull back from an utterly stunned Yusuke. The whole group laughs. Yusuke shoves me off and into your waiting arms. He is spitting and wiping his mouth. Murder is in his eyes.  
  
"Got you," I calmly say. My usual mask is on my face, hiding my mirth. You casually wrap your arms around my waist. Yusuke walks over to Keiko.  
  
"I think we should leave Keiko," he says quite calmly, too calmly. "Kurama's made him into a hentai and I fear for not only you, but for me."  
  
I try to jump him again, but you hold firm. I growl menacingly at him. Keiko backs up from Yusuke slowly. He turns to face two not so happy demons.  
  
"And you should be talking," you say. Your aura has grown, and is showing a deep green. My aura of black is mixing with yours.  
  
"Urameshi," the idiot says. "I think it would be best if you ran. Not only do you have a very pissed shrimp on your hands, but you have one mad youko too. We all know that Kurama's a whole lot more powerful than he lets on."  
  
Yusuke turns and runs. I few moments later the door is heard. Your aura disappears. Mine stays. I give you a questioning look and you smile in response.  
  
"I am getting better at scaring him," you say as everyone laughs. You let go of me and move back to the counter. "I'll have some refreshments and drinks ready in a few minutes."  
  
The collective group moves into the living room. I observe as you pull some funnel cakes out of seeming no where. I am speechless.  
  
"Hiei, there's another bottle in that same cupboard, would you pull it out for me?" you ask. I nod and move over to the aforementioned cupboard. I open it and reach inside; there is indeed another bottle in there. I pull it out. It is not as fancy as the other, but is still most likely good. I bring it out to the group, who has settled in a circle in the middle of the floor. They all praise the bottle before sending me back for glasses. I walk back into the kitchen as you walk out. The group lets out a happy shout and begins to devour your funnel cakes, I shake my head gently.  
  
"Is it really that pathetic?" a soft voice sounds behind me. I jump slightly, nearly dropping a glass I have taken out of the cupboard. A chuckle is heard.  
  
"Baka," I mutter and bring out the glasses to the anxiously awaiting masses. Each person takes a glass and pops the cork. I look around for you, but I cannot find you. I decide you are in the kitchen and head back there.  
  
The lights are out but that doesn't bother me. I feel a hand run lightly down my arm. I shiver.  
  
"We'll entertain them for a few hours and then I'll take you to something you'll really enjoy," your voice tells me. Your lips tease my ear. I bit back a moan. "Come on."  
  
We walk out of the kitchen hand in hand. The group claps and starts up a conversation. I try to pay attention, but keep getting distracted by your face. I watch as you talk to them, and laugh. I still haven't quite figured out why you have this power over me. I know I love you, but why do I? Oh well, all that matters now is that I am with you.  
  
The group steadily disappears until it is just you and me. I look at you, and you look at me. I can't get enough of you. You lean in to kiss me lightly on the lips. I close my eyes. Your lips flutter down the side of my face, then up the other. They kiss mine once again.  
  
"Help me clean up and then I'll take you somewhere you'll enjoy," you tell me. I huff slightly, I had enjoyed that kissing, and why did you have to stop? You smile at me and I comply with your request.  
  
The dishes and things were quickly taken care of, and I anxiously waited your surprise. You came out of your bedroom wearing a different outfit, black shorts and a green t-shirt. So uncharacteristic of you. I cock an eyebrow. You chuckle gently and pull me to the door. Then you change your mind and pull me to the bedroom. I blush so intensely I think my face is as red as your hair.  
  
"You need a different outfit," you tell me without turning back. I let out a sigh. My face is still red as you pull out a red t-shirt and black pants, for some odd reason you have them in my size. You walk out of the room, but not before giving me a sultry look and a wink. The door closed and five seconds later I was standing next to you in the new outfit.  
  
"I'm going to take you to a demolition derby," you tell me. I back up slightly. I have had enough of these silly Ningen customs to last me a lifetime. I shake my head. "It's much better then you think it is. Basically it's a bunch of cars crashing into one another, and the last one running is the winner."  
  
I smile, this could be fun.  
  
0o0o0o0o  
  
I climbed out of the car and fell into step next to you. I look around, a large parking lot. On the horizon is a huge stadium. I gape at it openly. You laugh as my mouth drops open. I look at you and you nod. That is where we are going.  
  
We fall into step behind a large crowd that has formed into a line. I poke my head to the side to see how long it is. This could take some time. The woman behind us makes a startled noise behind us as I turn to talk to you.  
  
"Are you two the two lovers from the news?" She asks us. I gawk; you turn a quizzical eye to her. She looks earnestly interested. You elbow me.  
  
"Um... yeah," I say. "I guess so."  
  
"Really?!?!" she asks. I feel slightly frustrated already.  
  
"Yes," I mutter. She looks absolutely ecstatic. She turns around to the people in back of her.  
  
"Hey guys!" she begins, I growl softly. "These two are the two lovers from the news! The lovers from the stories 'True love never fails', 'Meant to be', 'Written in the stars', and 'Hope for lovers'!"  
  
The collective line has begun to encircle her. We try to back away, but she turns and points to us. The crowd, or mob as I think of it, surrounds us. They all start asking us questions, shake our hands, try to hug us, give congratulatory remarks, and such. I feel totally helpless and overwhelmed. You don't look much better off.  
  
"We just want to see the demolition derby!" I tell them all. They back off slightly and usher us to the beginning of the line. I cannot believe this. I look around for something solid to bang my head upon. I find the side of the ticket booth. I go over, but you stop me from doing it. I growl but you just give me a piteous look, those damned puppy eyes get me every time. A man appears in the window and stares at us. You slip me the money for the tickets. I know that you cannot talk, otherwise they'll find out your not a girl. Though it is degrading, male to male relationships are highly looked down upon in your society, and being mistaken for a girl is something you can deal with, the other is not.  
  
"Hello love birds," the man says. I glare at him. He pushes two tickets through without asking for the money.  
  
"Don't I have to pay for them?" I ask. He shakes his head.  
  
"Nope," he replies. "Some news crew saved these two tickets for you two if you would come by. They kindly ask if you would be so kind and let them interview you after the derby. They will wait for you here."  
  
I look at him suspiciously. You nod your thanks and I also nod. We walk into the stadium. It is the biggest thing I have ever been in in my life. You look at our seat numbers.  
  
"Well," you say. I look at you. "We have front row seats right in the middle of the row."  
  
"Are they good?" I ask. You look at me funny.  
  
"They're the best seats in the house, other than skyboxes. These give you an up close and personal view of the violence," You answer. I just shrug. You walk down to the bottom of the stadium, right next to the small safety wall. People are crowding in from all over the place. We walk down the front aisle and to the middle. You sit down and pat the seat to your right signaling me to sit beside you.  
  
It takes forty minutes for the stadium to fill. The people who have settled next to us are chatting endlessly with you. You are using a fake female voice, which doesn't sound fake at all. I fight the urge to laugh. You are acting so feminine, not that you don't already, but it is so overdone in my opinion now.  
  
"Welcome to the derby!" a voice booms out of nowhere. I jump. You laugh and explain to our neighbors that I've never heard someone speak over a speaker system before. I look around for the speaker. I can't find him.  
  
"Tonight's derby will determine the champion of the city!" he continues. I roll my eyes, oh joy. "The first set will commence in two minutes."  
  
"I can't wait," I mutter sarcastically. The guy next to me nudges my arm. I look at him.  
  
"How'd you catch her?" he asks me. I stare at him. "She is the finest specimen of a chick that I've ever seen! A total hottie!"  
  
I just roll my eyes. "Luck."  
  
He laughs. You look at me. I think you're surprised I cracked a joke.  
  
"Who are you and what have you done with Hiei?" you ask me. I look at you. Merriment hits me full on, I am going to mess with you big time.  
  
"I am Hiei's alter-ego Makoto. I live in the deep abyss known as his sense of humor. I surface only when he is annoyed or extremely amused and contented," I drone out. I have made my voice several steps lower. You visibly shudder. I'm going to have to do that more often.  
  
"And which are you now?" you ask. I smile.  
  
"Annoyed," I answer. Silver peals of laughter echo in my mind as you laugh whole-heartedly.  
  
"In the blue car, number 69 is Isako Misaki. In number 2XX is Makoto Mizuhara. In car 146, the road racer, Hyoko Fujisawa. Number 120 is driven by Dante Eyre. Double zero is driven by Katzo Fujimia. And in car 84 is Hiko Mora. Let's count the clock down from 5..." the announcer spoke. The crowd continued down from 5. I look down at the area the cars were in.  
  
It was a large dirt field in its basic entirety. The cars were lined up three in a row, facing back to back about a dozen yards apart. Well, the rows were back to back and a dozen yards apart. 4... I looked at each of the cars, most were banged up already, from the "pre-lims" I believe. 3... some cars were still looking fine. 2... I looked at you; you were smiling and counting with the rest of them. 1... a buzzer sounded, drawing my eyes to the field. Roaring motors, squealing tires (well, you get the point) and a sickening crunch as car 146 crashed end to end with car 84. My mouth dropped open. 2XX hurtled into car 00. There was another crunch, 00's back end was totally mashed. 69 swerved to miss getting hit by car 120 and ran into 00. On the side. I saw the passenger side door curve in. 146 was heading in for the kill and rammed into 120. Passenger side impact. 2XX ran into 69, which was trying to get away from 00. 120 rammed into 00, and got stuck. 84 crushed 2XX's front. 69 hit 84. Smoke started to billow from under 84's hood. 2XX had begun to circle and hit 84 head on. Time froze. 2XX detached itself form 84, as did 69. They both circled. 120 and 00 were called out for not being able to move. 69 and 2XX both hit 146 at the same time, crushing both ends of the car. The crowd let out a collective 'oh!'  
  
"The winners of round one are cars 69 and 2XX!" the announcer blared. The crowd cheered.  
  
"So, what do you think Hiei?" you asked me. I smiled.  
  
"Violence is good..." I replied. You laughed. I received a kiss on the cheek for that one. I kept smiling.  
  
"Would cars 92,4RX, 32, 74, 01, and 2000 please report to the ring," the announcer boomed.  
  
Seven rounds and a mini car demo later, I had become one of the more vocal members of the audience. You were content to sit and watch while trying to calm me down when I got a bit over excited. I would shout at the cars, I would growl, and I would sometimes sit very quiet and say 'violence' over and over again.  
  
"And now for the final round. Sixteen cars at the same time!" came the voice. The crowd and I stood collectively and shouted. "Would cars: 69, 2XX, 74, 01, 96, 45, 010, 31, 87, 13, 7, 25, 1892, 7, 21, and 54 please report to the ring."  
  
It was amazing! I could barely keep up with it all. There were so many cars. So much action! Violence! And in the end you had to keep me from going into the ring and driving one of the cars myself.  
  
Car 54 pulled out the victory. He narrowly beat car 13, which was driven by the only female. She only lost because she didn't get as good a hit as she had hoped for before her car died. He had finished her off with a final blow to the rear. It drove her into the pile of stuck and crumpled cars in the center of the ring.  
  
We left after most people had cleared out. You draped your arm around my shoulders casually. We made our way out of the stadium. I was so high on violence. You were happy because I was happy. Then we ran into the news crew.  
  
"Hello, my name is Naomi Takari from the channel 32 news, do you two mind if we interview you?" she asked. 


	8. Interview

Thinking of You  
  
"Hello, my name is Naomi Takari from the channel 32 news, do you two mind if we interview you?" she asked.  
  
I scowled at her. You turned on a beautifully dazzling smile. I shielded my eyes. You laughed at me. The reporter laughed with you.  
  
"If you wouldn't mind, we'd just like to ask you a few questions," she continued after calming down. I look at you and meet your gaze. You shrug.  
  
"I guess, but I can't guarantee answers if we don't like the question," you reply. She shook her head of full black hair.  
  
"You don't have to answer anything you don't want to," she said. I looked at you. It seemed fair enough to us. You nod your assent. I nod also, more just to answer her stupid questions and leave than anything.  
  
"How long have you known each other?" she began.  
  
"Uh, for ten years, or so," you answer. I nod my head in agreement. I'll just let you do all the talking. That way I won't have to speak. I'll just smile, as unnatural as it is, and nod.  
  
"Oh, what are your names?" she said, a bit flustered. She smiled at us in apology.  
  
"My name is Minamino Kurama," you reply. It almost sounds like a female name. She looks at me.  
  
"My name is Dragonflame Hiei," I tell her. I smile inwardly at my own cleverness. Dragonflame, it's truer than it sounds. I chuckle slightly as the thought of this reporter being eaten by the Black Dragon enters my mind. You nudge me, as if knowing what I am thinking.  
  
"How old exactly are you two?" she continues. I cringe. Gotta think of an age and quick. You save me the trouble.  
  
"We are both in our early twenties," you answer. I sigh.  
  
"And you've know each other four years?" she asks, incredulously.  
  
"Approximately," you answer.  
  
"Wow. What exactly happened this morning?"  
  
"Hiei fell off the cliff," you reply simply. She laughs.  
  
"I meant what events lead up to the events this morning?"  
  
"Uh, we fell asleep on a cliff overlooking the forest last night," you began. I could tell this would take awhile. I rolled my eyes. "When I woke up he was diving head-first over the cliff after something that fell over. I grabbed his feet; I didn't want to loose him."  
  
Your arm tightened around my shoulders. I looked up into your face. She directed her question to me, "Could you fill in the gaps Hiei?"  
  
"Uh, I woke up and realized I would have to leave Kurama, and I realized I didn't want to. Something rolled over the cliff as Kurama woke up and I went after it, it meant a lot to me," I said nonchalantly. I was to busy starring into your eyes to care much about anything else.  
  
"That's different. What exactly passed between you two as you were dangling on the edge of life and death?"

* * *

Flash Back

* * *

_"Kurama?" I call nervously.  
  
"Hang on Hiei. I won't ever let you go," you call down. I can feel your feet slipping. They have no traction to grab onto. You will soon fall with me.  
  
"Kurama," I call. "Let me go. I won't let you die with me. Especially if it's for me."  
  
You growl in return. "I won't give you up this easy. Death is something I can never reclaim you from. I will not lose the person I...."  
  
I gasp, I have no idea what you were about to say, but I had a pretty good idea. You love me! All this time I had been hiding it, you had been hiding it too. I felt the fool.  
  
"I won't lose the person I love!" you shout. I think you're shouting more to the gods then to me. "You've had a horrible life Hiei. It may be selfish of me, but don't you deserve to know love?"  
  
"But I already do," I say. "I love you."  
  
Your grip increases on my ankles, and I can hear the gasp you take. You start pulling.  
  
"Kurama, let me go," I say to you. "It will do neither of us any good if both of us die."  
  
"At least I'll die with you, and have died trying," you manage through clenched teeth. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I let you die."  
  
Your feet slip.  
  
"Kurama?" you haven't said a word in minutes. I can't help but feel that the Forbidden Child has a curse upon his head that has extended to yours.  
  
"Let me go Kurama," I tell you for the umpteenth time.  
  
"I will not," You shout. "You deserve happiness as much as the rest of us! Why it is fate never allows you the chance to try? You nearly have no feelings left!"  
  
"I had none 'til I met you, and I hid behind that mask for as long as I could, not wanting to be rejected. I am the Forbidden Child; it made perfect sense to me."  
  
"I've had a hard life Kurama. You know I have. Any feelings I had had been scared the second I was thrown out. It took me a long time to build walls to protect myself with. It protected what feelings I developed. Then you came along and everything started to change. I wanted to open up and let you in. But now it's too late. Let me go."  
  
"I won't let you go," you said. A crystalline tear fell.  
  
"I won't have you die for me!" I shouted as loud as I could. You looked down at me. I looked up at you. Something passed between us.  
  
My eyes filled with tears as your feet slip again. I can't stand it. I don't want you to die. I want you to be happy. And if that means I have to die for that to happen, so be it.  
  
"You don't have to do this," I tell you. You smile.  
  
"Don't keep those tears welled up," you say.  
  
"I don't cry!" I shouted. Emotion. I'm showing emotion. Emotion is weak.  
  
"Showing emotion is the first step to letting someone in, especially if you're already this far along already! I can help you! Let me!"  
  
"You don't need to hide from me! I know what it's like!" you shout.  
  
You know what it's like? I doubt that. No one knows what it's like. What it's like to be me.  
  
"Do you think it is easy to go around lying and hiding your feelings to the people who you care about most? I experience that all the time. I know you know what it's like, not to experience feeling, but to have it and not show it is harder then repressing it! I thought love conquered all, but if you want to die that bad, I guess it doesn't."  
  
"I can't tell my mother what, or who I am! Up until now I couldn't tell you I loved you! I can't tell anyone anything!"  
  
You're shivering you're so wracked with emotion. I give up. I no longer want to fight this losing battle. Soft tinkling sounds echo as tear gems fall as I give in to the emotion I deprived myself of all these years.  
  
We are perfect for each other. It shows clearly. There is such perfect harmony echoing through the emotion turmoil.  
  
"Life really does cheat you," you whisper.  
  
"I don't want to die, not with out spending all of the time I can with you by my side," I tell you. A sad smile spreads across your face.  
  
"Well, as a technicality, you're doing that right now, itoshii," you say. I laugh.  
  
"Ai Shiteru Kurama."  
  
"Ai Shiteru Hiei."___

* * *

End of Flash Back

* * *

"What we couldn't say before," I replied hazily. "What our pride and fear held back."  
  
"Wow," she breathed. It seemed she was moved by the total devotion she saw while she was looking at us. You bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sigh. This was heaven, being with you made it heaven. "What happened once you heard the rescuers coming?"  
  
"Hope," you said. "The hope that we would survive this, that we might get the chance to make this relationship happen. The hope that I might get the chance to love the one who loved me. The chance to make it all happen. The fear that we might fall."  
  
You are clearly saying this more to me than her. She is starting to tear up, as am I. It truly is amazing that you are keeping up the female act. I marvel at you. You are truly perfect.  
  
"What about you Hiei?" she asked. She was choked up.  
  
"It was a haze for me. All I truly remember is that they pulled me up, and there Kurama was," I said.  
  
The reporter wiped her eye. "What are your plans now?"  
  
"We are going to continue this relationship," you said. "Hiei is my life now, as I am his."  
  
The reporter broke down. I stared at her. She must be an empath. I look at you. Your eyes are glazed over by the love you feel for me. I shiver. It really is moving, how much you love me.  
  
"Thank you," she nods and walked away with her crew. We head towards your car. I shrug slightly.  
  
"They'll be milking that sob story for a month," you say. I chuckle. "Seriously."  
  
"I know that, I just don't care. The only thing I'm worried about is what your mother and your step-father will think of that when they see it," I reply. You curse quietly. I burst out laughing. "Forget them did you?"  
  
You send me a death glare. I keep laughing. You shake your head. We reach your car moments later. I attempt to shrug your arm off my shoulder, but you spin me around and pin my back to your car. You kiss me fervently. I sigh into it. I could get used to this sort of thing. You move away. I duck out of your grasp and move to the passenger side of the car. You press a button and the doors unlock. I open the door and step in, as do you.  
  
"What are you going to tell her at lunch tomorrow?" I ask. You turn the car on. The parking lot is empty.  
  
"I don't know," you reply. You turn onto the street and head back to our apartment. I like the sound of that... our.  
  
We climb into the elevator and you press the button that indicates our floor. You face me with a predatory smile on your face. I shrink against the wall. You pin me to it and begin kissing me all over the place. I'm gasping for air as we reach the floor. You back off and pull me out of the elevator, anxious to finish what you had started in the apartment. I just follow you. My head is spinning from your feverish kisses in the elevator. You open the door and shove me in, quickly shutting the door behind you. I back away until we reach the living room. You tackle me to the floor.  
  
_Bring!_ The phone sounds. You decidedly ignore it. I barely hear it over the sound of blood rushing through my pounding ears.  
  
_Bring!_ It sounds again. You sigh and move to pick it up. I groan.  
  
"I'll be back in a sec," you assure me. I sit up from my position of lying on my back. "Hello Shuiichi Minamino speaking... Hello Yusuke!"  
  
I roll my eyes.  
  
"Turn on channel 12? Ok..." you nod at me and I crawl over to the TV and turn it on. I change the channel to 12.  
  
"What we couldn't say before," I replied hazily. "What our pride and fear held back."  
  
"Wow," she breathed. You bent down and kissed me lightly on the lips. I sigh. "What happened once you heard the rescuers coming?"  
  
"Hope," you said. "The hope that we would survive this, that we might get the chance to make this relationship happen. The hope that I might get the chance to love the one who loved me. The chance to make it all happen. The fear that we might fall."  
  
Our interview blared out at us from the TV. I stared in shock. You made a startled noise and told Yusuke you'd call him back later. You dialed your mother's house. I hoped you'd reach her before your step-father saw it.  
  
"Hello? Mother? It's Shuiichi. Is Hatanaka-san watching the news on channel 12?... No?... good. If you want to you can watch it... It's an interview Hiei and I just did... Yeah I know... Don't worry mother... Alright... see you tomorrow... Love you... Bye," you hung the phone up. I looked at you. You smiled that smile again. I knew what was coming. I let you jump me. 


	9. Shopping Spree

Thinking of You  
  
My head hurt. I woke up with a headache. My hand went to my forehead. I was exhausted, perfectly understandable considering. I opened a hesitant eye. I half expected you to be gone in the morning. I opened both of my eyes to make sure I was seeing what I saw. You were wrapped tightly around me. Your arms encircled my bare waist, and your head rested on mine. Your legs were entangled in mine. I sighed in relief. I looked up at your beautiful face. You looked so happy, and peaceful. I smiled slightly. You groaned and shifted in your sleep. I closed my eyes and savored the feeling of being next to you. You yawned and lifted your arms above your head. I opened my eyes and gazed lovingly at you. You looked at me sleepily. You bent down and licked my face. I shut an eye.  
  
"Morning koibito," you purred in my ear. I licked you face. You laughed wholeheartedly. I sighed softly and returned to snuggling against your warm body. You returned to hugging me lightly.  
  
"Ne, itoshii, don't you think we should have some breakfast?" you asked me lightly a few moments later. I didn't respond. "Itoshii?"  
  
"What?" I asked crankily. "I'm comfy. Wake me in an hour."  
  
With that profound statement I closed my eyes and snuggled closer to your body. You laughed again. I ignored you. You moved. I grabbed hold of your waist, not letting go. You uncovered yourself and edged to the edge of the bed, towing me with you. You stepped out of the bed and onto the floor. I found myself stretched out, and cold.  
  
"I asked what you wanted for breakfast koibito," you said somewhat seriously. It really didn't work since you were smiling. "I need to take you shopping."  
  
At the last word I let go of your waist, moved to the opposite side of the bed, and hid under the covers. I wasn't coming out unless my life depended on it. You laughed again. I shivered. Shopping. The one thing I hate most about this backward world.  
  
"I can't take you to lunch for a formal meeting with my mother in that outfit you always wear. It would seem as if I were taking you to a funeral, not a meeting with the other person that matters most in my life," you said. I didn't come out. You walked over and pulled the covers off my head. You looked at me with those dreaded puppy eyes. I caved.  
  
"Fine," I muttered. You grew the second biggest smile I had seen on your face. It was second only to the one I had seen last night, the one that ended up with me tangled in your arms and fighting to breath. I shook my head, couldn't think of that now. Had to eat something. My stomach agreed and growled at me.  
  
"Breakfast?" you ask. I nod my head. You go over to a dresser and pull out two pairs of shorts. "Put these on."  
  
I mumble something under my breath, but do as you say. The damned shorts have fucking bunnies on them! My arm starts smoking. You sniff the air. Then you look at me. You give me a 'don't you even dare' look before moving out of the bedroom. I follow you mumbling something about 'no respect' and 'the nerve'. You turn your head and smile at me.  
  
"Let me guess," I say as you start boiling some water. "This isn't going to be a quick stop."  
  
"I'm afraid not Hiei," you reply. "Not only do you need an outfit for meeting my mother today, but you need many for when you stay at our apartment. When you're in the Ningenkai."  
  
I lift a suspicious eyebrow. "Our apartment?"  
  
"Yeah," you reply. You turn and run your fingers through my hair. I lean into the touch. You gingerly pull back and pour some rice into the now boiling water. I just watch patiently. You turn back later and hand me a bowl of white rice. I eat it quickly, wanting to get this 'shopping' experience over and done with. You look at me quizzically.  
  
"Do you know where your clothes are?"

* * *

Twenty minutes, fourteen swears, and a bruised knee later, I was dressed and ready to go, as were you. Of course you looked stunning, but entirely impractical. I on the other hand, was wearing what I always did. Black cape, black boots, pants, and a classic white scarf. You looked at me disdainfully.  
  
"We are going to fix your total lack of style today," you chirped happily. I glared at you. You smile and lead me out of the door. As we walked out of your... our... door we ran into your neighbor, who was going in his door.  
  
"Hello Shuiichi," he said lightly. I looked at him funny. "So this is the love of your life, eh?"  
  
He pointed at me. You threw your arm around my waist and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed intensely. This shouldn't be happening.  
  
"Roger, this is Hiei. Hiei this is Roger," you introduced. I looked at this 'Roger' suspiciously. He laughed in my face.  
  
"Suspicious little bugger isn't he?" Roger asked you. I growled defensively.  
  
"Roger is from England Hiei. They don't mind things like our relationship there." You whispered in my ear. To him you said, "He has every right to be."  
  
"Whatcha up to on this fine morning?" Roger asked.  
  
"Shopping," you replied. Roger and I both cringed. "It's not that bad you two. We need to get Hiei a more colorful, modern... well, a more anything wardrobe."  
  
"I feel for ya," Roger whispered in my ear. "And he shops like a madman. Actually, come to think of it, he shops like my wife."  
  
You punched Roger on the shoulder. Roger laughed, waved 'goodbye' and went into his apartment. I shrugged. Now to get this over with. I took a deep breath and followed you into the elevator. I followed you to your car. I got in. We drove until we reached the dreaded 'MALL'. I shuddered. This place could break my spirits, and freak me out at the same time. Hundreds, no, thousands of Ningens in one place, and me. Me not being able to torch them, not being able to hurt them in any way, I couldn't even look at them in a threatening manner. It was a horrid test of my self control. One which you loved to impose on me. You remind me of Yusuke's woman 'Keiko' when you shop. She drags Yusuke with her, and you drag me. She goes into every store and wanders aimlessly for twenty minutes, you do the same. She buys a half a ton of stuff, and you do the same. Both of you cart your extra stuff onto your prisoners, turning us into pack mules.  
  
"Here we are," you tell me needlessly. I shudder again. I hate this place. You unbuckle and get out of the car. I stay where I am. You walk around the front of the car and open my door. You scowl and I scowl right back at you. You reach in, and after a five minute struggle, unbuckle me. You then pull me out of the car. You shut and lock the door behind you. "You're going shopping whether you like it or not."  
  
I grunt. "Hn."  
  
You smile, wrap your arm around my waist, and we head towards the mall. You let go as we approach the doors. You literally pull me in. All of the Ningens are busy doing their own things. You pull me out of this particular store, claiming we'll be back later. We walk down the crowded path. I shudder. A Ningen heading in the other direction bumps into me.  
  
"Watch where you're walking you stupid Ningen!" I burst. You clamp your hand on my mouth and pull me into the nearest store. I look about me. I feel like I've been sucked into a time warp and spat back out in the 60's. Tie dye and such assaults my eyes as incense fills my nose. I cough. You glance at me and then pull me out.  
  
"I don't think that's for you," you say. We keep walking. I'm already bored. I stare off into space as we walk along. We take a left into the other lane of 'traffic' and into a different store. Modern music fills my ears. I flinch. This looks like a store out of those 'fashionable' magazines you read. Most people in here look like the people from the photos. I look at you and shake my head 'no'. You sigh and pull me out. We pass a store that catches my attention. It had heavy metal music blaring, and my kind of clothes hanging all over the place. You flinch and tell me we'll stop there at the end of our shopping spree. I wrinkle my nose. You laugh and pull me into a bland JC Penny. 'We' shop around until you find a nice outfit that I'll wear to lunch, and another outfit that you say 'I just have to wear!' You drag me into the dressing room and tell me to try on the nice outfit. I meander into the first stall thing. I hang the clothes on a hook and begin to change.  
  
"We don't have all day Hiei!" you tell me. I snort and come out of the stall. I'm wearing a pair of flair black jeans, and a green turtleneck. It itches. "You look perfect. Try the other one on."  
  
I sigh and head to the stall again. This time I changed into the other outfit, leaving the first crumpled on the floor. I look in the mirror. Baggy blue jeans, a skin tight black t-shirt and I still looked pretty bad- ass. I might even venture to say I looked 'good'. Scary thought. I stepped out. You looked up at me. Something twinkled in your eyes. I backed up to the door of the stall. You laugh.  
  
"Do you like it?" you asked. I nod. "Good. You now have a nice outfit and one grungy one. We'll buy these two and then venture forth to a different store. We don't have all day. Change into your original clothes and hang these back up."  
  
I went back into the stall. Great. More shops after this. I had hoped this would be the only one. I curse silently to myself. I hang the clothes back up and meander out. You hold out your arm and claim my garments. We go to the register and pay for the clothing. We walk out.  
  
"I want to take you to one more of my stores, and then we'll go to the ones you want to go to," you tell me. I'm already carrying one bag. I nod in agreement. We walk into a fashionable store. Ten minutes later I have two more bags, filled with jeans I had picked out myself. I smiled happily. Only three bags, not bad. We head back to where we had started. I pull you into the store I had found interesting. I blinked amazedly at what I saw inside.  
  
"My people..." I muttered. You giggled. I looked at the torn t-shirts, the insulting t-shirts, the band shirts, and the pinned pants. I loved it all. I found several shirts I wanted: 'Which one of my personalities offends you', 'I have determined my sole purpose in life is to be a bad example', 'Wearing black till they find something darker', a skull and cross bone shirt and such. You bought them all for me. I even bought the spiked bracelets and choker that fit the whole persona I was creating.  
  
"You are getting to be as bad as me," you tell me as we left the store. I now held five bags. Five heavy bags. We wander into the store we entered in through after making a quick pit stop for dip-n-dots, a box of Cinnabon, and a detour to a store you wanted to go into. Now not only did I have five heavy bags, but I was juggling dip-n-dots. You were holding the bag the Cinnabon was in, and a small bag containing a shirt and pair of pants. You had decided that since I was getting a new outfit or eight, you were getting one too. We got into the store and you lead me into the underwear department. I blushed. You snagged seven pairs of black boxers, and one pair that was blue and had a rose on the side. I snorted.  
  
We finally made it out of the 'MALL'. I heaved a relieved smile. You flashed me a blinding smile. I gave you one in return.  
  
"You really should smile more often Hiei," you tell me as we unload our things into the trunk of the car and then climb in our selves (not into the trunk). "It makes you look all the more beautiful."  
  
I blushed intensely. You cup my face in your hand and turn my face to yours. I lean in when you do. Our lips meet in a chaste, but meaningful kiss.  
  
"We'd better hurry," you purred, turning on the car. I began to fiddle with the radio stations. "We're meeting mother at noon and it's already 10:40."  
  
"We still have and hour and twenty minutes fox," I tell you. You turn and blink at me. Clearly you are stunned. I lift an eyebrow.  
  
"We still have to take a shower," you say. I lift the eyebrow higher. "Together..."  
  
I let it stay at that. Stupid hentai fox. 


	10. Lunch With Mother

Thinking of You  
  
I stumbled out of the shower, holding onto the wall for support. I had a towel wrapped tightly around my waist. You passed by me, a huge smile on your face. Your towel was wrapped loosely about your waist and began to slip from your slim frame. I quickly sat on the bed, hoping you'd take the hint. You tossed me a bag filled with clothes we had bought earlier today and then tossed me a pair of boxers. I pulled the black cotton boxers on over my body, but under my towel. When I looked up you had your tight jeans already on, but your feet and chest were bare. I shivered. These past few days have been like a dream for me. I discarded my towel and then found myself pinned below you as you kiss my abs. I chuckled and attempted to shove you off, it didn't work. You worked your way up to my mouth. As you pulled back from a deep kiss you smiled at me. You got up and moved back to the dresser containing your clothes. I lay stunned and breathless on the bed for a moment.  
  
"You're going to be nice to my mother," you started telling me. I nodded. "I really don't know how she's going to react."  
  
"But she already did," I tried to protest but you held up a hand.  
  
"I don't know if she meant it," you said. "I want her to love you as much as I do, but I'm not sure she can. She was raised differently than you and me, Hiei. Humans don't accept same sex relationships like they do in the Makai. They're worse here than if we were to have this relationship in the US. They have traditions; I could get kicked out of my family, and forbidden from seeing my mother again."  
  
I nodded and pulled on my black pants. I didn't like them as much as my jeans, but they looked nice and they were black. You can't go wrong with black. I pulled the turtleneck over my head and rolled the collar down. You came over to me with a pair of scissors and cut off the tags.  
  
"We forgot to buy you shoes..." you murmured, looking at my boots. I shrugged; it wasn't as if she would be looking specifically at my feet to see if I wore the right kind of shoes. Besides, they were practical and comfy.  
  
"Ne," I replied. You chuckled and handed me a pair of black socks. I looked at you as I put them and my shoes on. You were wearing a pair of flattering flare jeans and a plaid shirt over a casual t. I couldn't believe I even knew what you were wearing. I've been hanging around you too much.  
  
"You ready?" you ask as I stand up. I nod. You smile and hold out your hand.  
  
"Why do I look more formal than you?" I asked. You giggled cutely behind your hand.  
  
"Because my mother knows me, she doesn't know you. Appearance is the first thing a person notices. Besides, this is your way of impressing her," you tell me as we walk out of our apartment. Roger and wife met us outside the door.  
  
"Hey lovebirds," Roger greeted. I looked at him. You smiled, still pulling me along by my hand. "He cleans up nice Shuiichi."  
  
"I know," you tell him. We head towards the elevator. You press the down button.  
  
"You are cordially invited to our apartment for dinner," Roger invited. His wife smiled at us.  
  
"We'll be there," you answered as we stepped into the elevator.  
  
"See you at six!" Roger shouted as the doors closed. You smiled at me. I shook my head. You pressed me against the wall. I leaned up. The elevator stopped and we sprang apart. Two females came into the elevator, clearly caught up by their own conversation. You snagged my hand as they pressed the button for their desired floor.  
  
"I don't know. my mother is a strict conservative. She definitely won't like it, but my father has a very understanding personality," the brunette told the blonde. She was shorter than the other by an inch. Her hair fell to her waist. It was loosely pulled into a ponytail. She wore a red skirt and white blouse, revealing her womanly figure.  
  
"Don't worry," the blonde said. She was wearing a similar outfit. "I'll be here right with you."  
  
"I don't want to be kicked out of my family because I love another woman," the brunette said. She collapsed on the taller's shoulder. I looked at you. You looked at me.  
  
"That will not happen to you," I whispered. The blonde noticed us for the first time, and instead of blushing she stood defiantly in front of us, like she was daring us to act like the rest of the close-minded world.  
  
"We're in the same boat," you told her. She blinked a few times and then nodded. The brunette looked up and wiped her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry," she said. "I'm so nervous."  
  
"I know what you mean," you replied. Your grip on my hand increased. I looked at you. You were indeed tense. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed you on the cheek, feeling strangely comfortable around these girls. You smiled at me.  
  
"Your mother won't accept you?" the blonde asked.  
  
"I hope she will, it's my stepfather I'm worried about, though I'm not planning on telling him," you said.  
  
"Your mother will accept us," I told you. The brunette and blonde gave each other a meaningful glance.  
  
"I'm Alexi," the blonde said. We shook her free hand. The brunette detached herself from her lover's protective grip.  
  
"I'm Mitski," the brunette said. She shook our hands. The elevator binged as we reached our floor, the garage.  
  
"Why don't you join us and our friends for dinner tonight?" you asked. I nodded in assent. "If you can, we'll be on the 12th floor, room 2B."  
  
We waved to the girls, and they waved to us, Alexi giving us a thumbs up. I smiled, I liked them. You smiled as we reached your car.  
  
"See, we're not the only ones in this boat," you said as we got in the car. "I hope Mitski's parents can accept her. I really do."  
  
I just nodded. As much as I was worried for them, I was more concerned about us at the moment. You pulled out into traffic. Hopefully this would be painless. I don't think even I could cheer you up from the depression that would in-sue if she couldn't accept us.

* * *

"Where's lunch?" I asked.  
  
"Some French café," you replied. I shrugged.  
  
"Isn't that out in the open?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Won't people see us?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Won't they hear us?"  
  
"Yeah... what's your point?"  
  
"TV."  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"What're we going to do?"  
  
"Hope no one recognizes us."  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
I smiled at you. This was fun. At least you were in a better mood than you had been several minutes ago. I looked at the clock on the dashboard, 11:57.  
  
"Aren't we going to be late?" I asked.  
  
"No," you replied, turning a corner. "It's right here."  
  
I looked out the window. A same café was on the left right side. It was a quaint building that had tables and umbrella's outside in front of the café. I thought it looked unusually quaint. Almost cozy. You pulled into a parking spot and we got out. We crossed the street at a light and walked to the café. Your mother was sitting at a table in the front. I gulped. You took in a deep breath, snagged my hand, and headed in her direction, taking me with you. I found my legs wouldn't move I was so nervous.  
  
"Shuiichi," she greeted you. She opened her arms and you gave her a big hug. "Who's this then?"  
  
"Mother, this is Hiei," you introduced me. She wrapped her arms around me. I looked at you and you gave me the 'give her a hug' look. I gingerly put my arms around her.  
  
"Please sit down," she said after she let go. We moved to sit; you next to her and me across from you both, but you grabbed my hand and pushed me into the seat next to you. I smiled nervously. The waitress came by and asked if we wanted anything to drink. She winked at you. I told her I wanted a coke and you said you'd have one too. Shiori watched as I scowled at the retreating waitress, who was shamelessly shaking her bum at you. You laughed at me and gave me a peck on the cheek. I blushed.  
  
"Shuiichi..." your mother began as the waitress left after giving us our drinks. Here we go.  
  
"Mother ask me anything, I'll do my best to answer," you replied before she could say anything.  
  
"Shuiichi, how long have you two been together?" she asked. I nearly fell out of my seat. You spit up some of the coke you were drinking.  
  
"Nani?" you asked. Shiori smiled.  
  
"How long have you two been a couple?" she asked again. I was amazed, I thought she might do something rash, or at least get mad and upset.  
  
"Since Friday, we've been a couple. I've known Hiei since I was twelve though," you replied. Shiori nodded her head. It seemed she was memorizing all these facts.  
  
"Tell me about yourself Hiei," she said. I opened my mouth.  
  
"Uh..." I tried. I really tried. Even I didn't think she'd be this open minded.  
  
"Please..." she pleaded. She was just as bad as you; I could see where you got it from.  
  
"I see where Shuiichi gets his irresistibility now," I said. Shiori giggled, you hit me up side the head.  
  
"Thank you Hiei," Shiori replied. She giggled at your red face.  
  
"Well, I am an orphan; I grew up alone and on the streets. I worked my self up and eventually became strong enough to do the things that have brought me to my current prosperous situation," I ventured. It did described my life... in the very broadest of terms.  
  
"You poor thing!" Shiori exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow. "How long have you two been living together?"  
  
"Since Friday," you replied. "Most things started Friday."  
  
"But where did you stay before that?" Shiori asked me.  
  
"Uh, before I got my current job, I slept outside Shuiichi's window in that tree there. Just a while ago I moved into the company building. My boss might fire me though, I was supposed to be there Friday," I said. You were just looking at me. I never had really said so much and you were astounded at my openness. I gave you a smile.  
  
"I hope you don't loose your job," your mother said.  
  
"It was my own fault, I fell off a cliff and your son saved me, in more ways than one," I said. You kissed my cheek. Shiori sighed.  
  
"You both are such hopeless romantics," she said. We ordered lunch. 


	11. Important Conversations

Thinking Of You  
  
"Goodbye mother," you said to your mother as she gave you another hug. It was about five thirty. We had been talking with her since noon. It was a pleasant, but long day. I like your mother. She smiled warmly at me and opened her arms. I tried to give her a short hug, but she held onto me. Both of you started laughing at me. I gave you both a slack glare. Of course you both laughed again.  
  
"Goodbye Shuiichi, Hiei. Come over as often as possible. I hope you didn't lose your job Hiei," she said as we left. She had insisted on paying the bill. Neither of us really liked the idea, but she wouldn't cave. We crossed the street, holding hands. You opened the car and we climbed in.  
  
"What cruel and unusual things do you think he'll put us through?" I asked you. You chuckled.  
  
"'Cruel and unusual'?" you asked. I growled.  
  
"You don't seriously think he'll torture us, do you?" you asked as you pulled out. I sent you a glare.  
  
"He might," I replied. You shook your head. "You never know with these Ningens."  
  
"Oh please," you said. "He'll probably talk our heads off."  
  
"Even better."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Why does he care?"  
  
"Everyone has their reasons."  
  
"But what are his?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know?"  
  
"He's your neighbor."  
  
"Our neighbor Hiei."  
  
"Now, yes. But he was your neighbor first."  
  
"I think you're paranoid."  
  
"I think he has a hidden agenda."  
  
"Whatever. You sound like a conspiracy theorist to me."  
  
"a what?"  
  
"A conspiracy theorist. They think there is a hidden reason, or plot behind everything. The most prominent of their kind live in the US; they think the government is conspiring to hide the truth about aliens."  
  
"You make it sound like they're nuts."  
  
"They are."  
  
"I'm not."  
  
"how am I supposed to know that when you think our neighbor has a hidden reason behind inviting us over for dinner?'  
  
"Like you normally do. Smile, laugh and support."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"Please what?"  
  
"Give it up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're just making yourself seem more paranoid."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Do you think Mukuro will let me keep my job?"  
  
"well that was out of the blue."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"yeah, she likes you enough."  
  
"Do I hear a bit of jealousy in your voice?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Really? I thought I was yours."  
  
"You are."  
  
"Then you'll let me go back to her?"  
  
"If you want to go, there's nothing really holding you back, I respect your decisions."  
  
"what if I don't want to go back?"  
  
"Then don't."  
  
"Would you be happy?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then I won't go back."  
  
"But you love that job!"  
  
"I love you more."  
  
"But..."  
  
"I'll just tell Mukuro I don't want it right now. Maybe she'll take me back, when/if you go back to the Makai."  
  
"Hiei..."  
  
"Are we there yet?"  
  
"We've been sitting in my parking space at the apartment for awhile."  
  
"Oh... why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"we were having such a meaningful conversation; I didn't want to stop it."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Come on Hiei, we'll change into more comfy clothes before dinner. We have twenty-five minutes."  
  
"Joy."  
  
We got out of the car. I heard something behind us. I spun around, ready to defend you at the cost of my life. It was only Shizuru. I sighed. How did she sneak up on me? I guess I had been distracted.  
  
"Can I talk to Kurama alone?" she asked me. I shrugged. You handed me the keys.  
  
"I'll be up in a minute," you told me. I gave you a kiss. You smiled and shoved me in the direction of the elevator. I grumbled something and pressed the up button. I stood there for awhile, waiting for the doors to open. They did after awhile. I stepped in. But not before I heard her.  
  
"Kurama, I have something I need to ask you," she said as the doors shut. I cursed softly. Maybe I'd use my Jagan to listen in, and then I decided not to, because you'd tell me what she had wanted anyway. I went to press the floor number. It was already pressed. I looked about the elevator. Alexi and Mitski stood in one corner of the elevator, staring at me.  
  
"Uh," I started. They smiled at me.  
  
"How did it go?" Alexi asked. Mitski nodded. I shrugged.  
  
"She's too weird. She didn't even care. It seems she already thinks of me as part of the family," I said. Alexi gave me a thumbs up, as Mitski ran over and gave me a tight hug.  
  
"Breathing is good for him," Alexi said after awhile. Mitski didn't let go. I tried to breath, but found I couldn't. I was getting light-headed.  
  
"Breathing is highly over-rated," Mitski replied. "You never complained about not being able to breathe before."  
  
"Uh..." Alexi tried to say. Mitski let go. I took in a huge gulp of air.  
  
After a few minutes of regaining my composure I returned the question. "how'd it go?"  
  
"They don't care," Mitski replied happily. She wrapped her arms tightly around Alexi. "I'm so happy!"  
  
"I'm not quite sure if she's ever anything but happy," Alexi said. Mitski hit her upside the head.  
  
"Baka," she said. Alexi rubbed her head. I allowed myself a small smile.  
  
"Huh," Alexi replied. She cautiously moved away from her lover. "What a coincidence that we're both on the elevator at the same time, huh?"  
  
"Yeah," I replied.  
  
"Where's your man?" she asked. I blushed slightly.  
  
"I don't think he's my property. I believe I'm his," I said.  
  
"Where is he?" she pressed. I shifted my feet.  
  
"He's talking to a friend of ours," I said. Alexi shook her head. Mitski moved over to us and leaned on the wall. The bell dinged, and the doors opened.  
  
"We're a bit early," I commented. "You can sit in our apartment until Kurama comes back, if you like."  
  
"Sure, thanks," Mitski said. They followed me down the hall and to our door. I unlocked it and went in, they followed.  
  
"You're not worried?" Alexi asked. I faced her.  
  
"No," I said simply and went to the bedroom to find a pair of jeans and a t- shirt.  
  
"By the way," Mitski said. She had followed me into the bedroom, where I was currently going through all 'my' clothes. "What is your name?"  
  
"Hiei," I said and picked up the shirt that said 'wearing black until they find something darker'. I snagged a pair of pants and went to the bathroom to put them on.  
  
"Thought so," Alexi was saying.  
  
"so they're the two from the news stories," Mitski said in awe. I walked up to them, entirely comfortable in my new outfit.  
  
"So?" I asked. They both jumped. I smiled and sat on the ground next to them, where they had parked themselves.  
  
"It's so cool!" Mitski exclaimed. I sighed.  
  
"She has a hyper-active disposition," Alexi said. She looked at her lover, who was now prancing about the living room. "Sometimes it drives me nuts."  
  
"Sometimes?" I asked. A knock on the door sounded. I went over to answer it. You were staring off into space. I waved a hand in front of your face.  
  
"Hiei, we have a problem," you said.

* * *

**Hey... I know I haven't posted a chap in a while.... Sorry, I zoned out. I have three for u though!! So be happy! And I hope you enjoyed them!**


	12. Reflections

Reflections

_To me it has always been obvious that Hiei liked Kurama. How was I to know he liked him back?_

* * *

Flashbacks

* * *

At the dark tournament: Kurama with Hiei, Kurama fixing Hiei's wounds, Kurama joking to Hiei, Kurama prodding Hiei

Kurama moping about until Hiei comes

Kurama sitting with Hiei

Kurama doting on Hiei, hanging on his every word

Kurama arguing with Yusuke about who will pay for Hiei

Kurama clinging to Hiei on the Zipper

Kurama kissing the top of Hiei's head after the Karaoke

Kurama and Hiei leaving together

Them on TV, kissing

* * *

Just now...

* * *

"May I ask you a personal question?"

"Sure."

"Do you like him? Are you with him?"

"How can you ask that Shizuru? You were at the getting together party. You held the sign that said 'good luck Hiei and Kurama.'"

"I was? I did?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No... But then..."

"I love him, Shizuru. I am always going to be with him."

"Oh..."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Thanks."

I started leaving. How humiliating.

"Wait!" I turned back, half-hoping for something I dare not speak. "Can I give you a lift?"

"No thanks. I'd rather walk."

I began to head for the park. Maybe sitting there would help me through this. Nature is very good at calming the raging storm of feelings that course through my veins.

_Am I really that stupid? Did I delude myself so I wouldn't have to face the truth? I just brought heartache to myself._

I have sat down on a park bench. I look up at the sky.

_When did the world become so beautiful?_

_I mean, sure he was nice to me, but he's nice to everyone. Why did I think I was special when it was totally obvious he wanted Hiei? Sigh_

"Excuse me," a tall, blonde, muscular guy in khaki pants and a green shirt said. He was an Apollonian beauty. I stared at him in awe. "Is anyone sitting here?"

Author's notes: . I know it's not like my other chapters, but a different feel for a different character better shows their characteristics better. That almost sounded professional.


	13. Tears

Thinking Of You

"Will you always love me?" you asked me quietly. I barely heard you speak. Did I hear what I thought I heard?

"Hn?" I replied. I wasn't quite sure what you had said. You nudged me, signaling that I should turn to face you. I did as you wished. I gave you a quizzical look.

"Will you always love me, Hiei?" you asked again. I stared at you in disbelief. When had I given you any indication otherwise? What had she said to you to get you so nervous? You weren't yourself.

"That's a stupid question," I replied. You looked hurt. I sighed.

"Kurama," I said soothingly. I ran my hand lightly over your cheek in a soft caress. You leaned into the touch. You hadn't been yourself all night. Even now you weren't yourself. How could a simple talking to end in such a depressed mood? What had she said? What could I do?

"Please... answer me," you said. I looked at you. Your eyes were filled with tears. I felt such a pain in my heart that I nearly cried at the sight of you in such a state. I wanted to pull you into my arms and sooth you. I wanted to cry. I wanted to tell you whatever was in my heart... but something held me back.

You had been miserable during the dinner. You had been off on your own, avoiding our friends and neighbors. I couldn't get you too participate in conversation. Normally, it was the other way around, but tonight all I got from you was an 'hn' here or there. I was worried. You couldn't stop talking sometimes. Now you couldn't even speak. Something was bothering you and I needed to find out what it was.

We came home three hours ago, earlier than I had expected, and you immediately turned on the stereo. You played your Evanescence CD. You put on number 4.

"_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all of my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_"

Your voice echoed. It moved me. You seemed genuinely in pain. Your heart seemed to break as the words fell from your lips. Silent tears streamed down your face.

"_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_But now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me"_

My heart started breaking. I couldn't stand seeing you in such pain.

"_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_And though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along."_

_You span in a circle. As you fell to the ground I took you in my arms._

_"When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I've held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me"_

"I will always love you," you whispered. I stroked your back. You clung to me desperately. It was as if you thought I would disappear if you let me go. Your hands ran up my back. I looked down into your face. You kissed me. You kissed me three hours ago, and now I lay in your arms, just content to be there. Now I lay there, and you asked me if I loved you.

"Kurama," I began. Your eyes focused on me. "Kurama, it's hard for me to say exactly what I feel..."

Your eyes began to tear up. I continued quickly.

"But I'd do anything for you. I **love** you, Kurama. Nothing in the three worlds could make me stop. If you ever doubt me think back on now. I **can't** live without you. I **wouldn't **be able to live three minutes without knowing you were there. I am no longer able to pull away. I never wanted to pull away. I always wanted you to be the one. You were always there for me. You were the first one to care. You tended my wounds, both physical and mental. There was a time when I wouldn't even be able to face another person and hold a one minute conversation with them. **You **changed that. **You **changed me. I **never** want to go back to what I was before you. I **want** to love you. I **want** to be with you. And I'll stay with you for the rest of my life. Through the thick and thin, through the good times, and the bad. I will always be there for you. By your side. I will never leave. No matter if you spurn me. No matter if you tell me you no longer care. No matter if you cheat on me. No matter what you do, **I'll be there**. No matter what happens, **I'll be there**. Once you have gained my heart, there's no turning back. You are the other half of my soul. The other half of my being. You are part of me," I told you. My voice hurt, I had never spoken so much in my life. You stared at me in awe for a moment. You broke down. The tears flowed freely down your cheeks. Sobs wracked your fragile frame. You cried out and latched onto me. I wrapped my arms around you, comforting you in your sorrow.

"What did I do to deserve you?" you cried. I smiled sadly.

"You were you. That was enough for me to fall," I replied. You cried out again. You held tighter to me. I clung back. My own emotions were rising to a higher level than I had ever experienced before.

"I love you so much!" you began. "I don't know what to do! I love you! But I don't want to hurt anyone. I want you..."

"Shh," I cooed.

"I just want to be happy with you. I want to live my life with you. I want to be with you. I don't want to miss a single thing. I won't miss a single thing. I won't, because you'll never get rid of me**. No one** will take me from you. **No one** will take your heart from me. You are **mine**, and I'm going to keep you. I love you so much! I love you. I love you..." you trailed off. I looked up at you. You were asleep. It was for the best. Hopefully you will be better in the morning.


	14. Pictures

Thinking of You

I looked out the window of our apartment. The sun was shining low in the sky. It was the sign of a new day. I looked at the angelic creature that lay beside me. It was you. Why wouldn't it be? I carefully swept a strand of hair from your face. You are so beautiful, yet so oblivious of your beauty. It was the perfect picture. You lying on a bed of white, sheets tangled about your body, as the sun rose in the sky. I wished I had a camera. I carefully climbed out of the bed, picking up my discarded boxers, now forbidden from entering the bed. I put them on and headed towards the closet. You kept a camera in there somewhere. I opened the door and peered inside. It was a mess. I had expected that. I used this closet more than you. I left the room and grabbed a chair from the kitchen. I placed it on the floor and climbed up on it. Damn my being short! I stood on my tiptoes and looked at the top shelf. Sure enough, there was the camera... at the back of the shelf. I cursed quietly, checking over my shoulder to see if I had awoken you. Nope. I got off the chair and turned it around. I would be able to balance on the back of it long enough to grab the camera. I got on the chair and stepped hesitatingly on the back of the chair. You would kill me if I fell, and that was if I didn't kill myself. I reached onto the shelf; fumbling around until I found what I thought was the camera. I got off the back of the chair and looked at my prize. It wasn't the camera. It was a small photo album. I put it on the floor next to the chair; I would look at it later. I got back up on the chair and reached back up on the shelf. If I didn't hurry the sun would get to high and you'd wake up. I grabbed the camera.

"Now how do I work this thing?" I muttered to myself. My eyes shot back up. You were still soundly asleep. I sighed softly and examined the camera. It looked simple enough.

I turned the thing on. It made a strange high pitched sound. I muffled it with my hand. Then I turned my attention to you. Still as picturesque as you were when I woke up. I smiled to myself. This would be the perfect picture. I raised the thing to my eyes. You were out of focus. I cursed silently. I fumbled with various buttons until I found one that brought you in focus. Now all I had to do was take the picture. I pressed the wrong button and the thing zoomed in on your face. I tried to draw it back. It went out of focus. I growled. This stupid contraption was more trouble than it was worth. I finally found the button that took a picture, and accidentally took a picture of the floor. I zoomed out, to get the sun and focused on your form. I snapped the picture. I tried it from a different angle. I snapped a picture. I zoomed in on you. I zoomed in on you angelic face, your heavenly body. I took one final picture of you in the sun.

"Uh..." you groaned. I looked at you more closely. Your eyes fluttered open a you pulled yourself up form your stomach. I snapped a picture. You turned startled eyes to the source of the sound. You giggled softly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at myself. The boxers were slipping from my hips. I blushed and pulled them up. I looked at you. You smiled and beckoned to me to 'come here.' I walked over to you. You snatched the camera from me. I made a disappointed sound and was slightly surprised when you shove me on my back. I looked at you quizzically. You smiled angelically.

"Look sexy Hiei," you purred. I raised an eyebrow. You giggled. "Pretend I'm being unresponsive (like that will ever happen) and you're trying to seduce me."

I shrugged and sat up. I slid off the whit sheets and onto the floor. I got on my hands and knees. I crawled my way over to where you were standing, wagging my rump in the air, keeping my chest low to the ground. You purred. A few clicks were heard. You move to stand on the bed. I crawled over to you. I got on the bed. You laid me on my back. Then tangled a blanket in my legs and put a pillow and my arms behind my head. I closed my eyes as your fingers ran lightly over my abs.

"Hiei?" you asked. I opened my eyes. You stood a few inches from the end of the bed. "Will you take a picture with me?"

I blinked.

"How?" I asked. You smiled and snagged a 'tripod' from the closet. You set it up and put the camera on it. I looked at it distrustingly. You set the timer and crawled on the bed with me. You wrapped the blanket around your waist and pulled me into an embrace. The camera took a picture. I smiled. You got up and set it again. This time you sat and put my head in your lap, gazing into my eyes and running your fingers through my hair. The camera snapped a picture. You set it once more. I pulled you into a passionate kiss, and conveniently forgot about the camera.

* * *

"Kurama?" I asked you as we cuddled on the couch. We had eaten breakfast and you had gone out and given the roll of film we used to a one hour photo place. "What are these pictures of?"

I handed you the picture album I had found earlier. You blushed. You quickly leafed through its contents.

"They're pictures I took of you," you replied. "Before we were together."

"I never got my picture taken," I retorted. You only laughed.

"I was a very good thief Hiei. I'm very good at not being noticed," I told me. You snuggled close and opened the album. It was a picture of me reading in the tree outside your window at your mother's house.

"This is relatively old," I said. You nodded.

"It was the first one I ever took of you."

The next picture was of me arguing with Yusuke and Kuwabara on a pervious mission. I had been mad that they hadn't even considered the possibility of there being demons guarding that stupid artifact we were to recover.

"I thought you said that that camera didn't work," I said. The picture was in black and white.

"It works perfectly. It's one of the best black and white cameras there is," you replied.

The next picture was of me gazing out of your old room's window. The next was me passed out on your bed. The next was of me fighting a demon we had encountered. The next was me sitting on a hill during a sunset. I wondered how you had gotten some of these. I wondered how many there were.

You flipped to the last picture. It was the only picture I knew of that had been taken of me, up until today. It was you and me. I was professionally done. You had begged me to take a picture with you. I agreed, on the terms that it would be only one picture. You had dragged me to the place. I had been in the not so great of moods. They put us in front of a black screen. You were wearing your infamous pink school uniform. I wore my usual outfit. I stood there. My arms at my sides. I was stiff. The next thing I knew your arms were about my shoulders and you hand tugged at my ear. I gave you a look and they snapped the picture.

"I wondered what had happened to that," I muttered. "I had meant on getting a copy of it."

"I got doubles, if you still want it," you replied. You pulled the second out from behind the first. I held out my hand, and I carefully took it. I walked into the bedroom, found my scabbard and put it into the chink I had made especially for the picture of my loved one. I decided that this one was good enough. I didn't look too bad. I went back to you. You smiled at me.

"Hiei," you began. "I'm sorry about last night..."

"Kurama," I cut you off. You looked at me quizzically. "I don't care what upset you. The fact that you were upset was enough. I'm glad I told you all of that. I 'm rather ashamed I hadn't told you earlier. You deserve to know what I feel. Everything I said is true."

"It's just that... Shizuru..." you tried. I put a comforting arm around your shoulders and pulled you close. "I didn't know how to handle it. It made me think that everyone had been lying, or hiding something... even you..."

"I won't hide anything from you," I said.

"I know that now. It just made rise to all of these stupid doubts that are un-true. I wish..."

"Don't worry about it. What's done is done. She'll eventually get over you."

"How did you know? I know I didn't tell you..."

"It wasn't hard to see."

"Oh."

"Worry not, beautiful kitsune. I'll be here for you. Always."

* * *

**Hey y'all! I decided to spice things up a bit and try something new at the end of this chapter and address some things brought up in your wonderful reviews. BTB, I love you all for reviewing!!!!**

**Kurama and hiei's lover – I'm going as fast as my brain works... unfortunately its slow....**

**Kita- Love! '_glomps' _ I appreciate all the reviews I've gotten from you very much. Thankies!! Oh... and this is my "cute" story. There is little to no angst in here. Power to the cuteness!!!....**

**Yoko's Babby – I love the name!... and I'm going as fast as my brain works... I think I've covered that... Oh well. There it is! Thankies ever so much for reviewing me!!! 'hugs'**

**Nicknack9 – LOVE the name!!!! And I loved your review!! I don't hate Americans, I am one, I just dislike some of them... 'hugs' Thankies for the review!!... Oh, and no this isn't the end.**

**Nite Nite- Your reviews are so creative!!! I love them a lot!! Thankies for reviewing!! I'll keep the chapters coming, no worries. Aren't Kurama and Hiei the cutest?!?**

**And this is for all of you who've reviewed!! LOVE!!! Thankies to all of you!!**


	15. Bigotry

Thinking Of You

We were lounging around watching TV when you asked the question. My head was resting in your lap and you were propped up on your elbows. We were spread out on the floor. Doing nothing all day is an exhausting activity.

"What do you want to do Hiei?" you asked. You ran your hand absently through my hair. I glanced up at you and smiled.

"Anything you want to do," I replied. You smiled. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" you replied. I stared at you. Had you not heard what I had said?

"What do you want to do?" I asked. Your smile spread.

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" you asked. This was getting annoying...

"I don't know, what do you want to do?" I replied, finally getting the joke.

"Why don't we get a movie?" you replied. My eyes went wide. The cycle was broken!

"Sure," I said. I put my head back down and returned my gaze to the television screen.

"What kind?" you asked.

"Action," I immediately replied. One of your eyebrows arched... when had I returned my gaze to you?

"Romantic Comedy," you replied. My eyes narrowed.

"Horror," I replied. You smiled.

"I've got the perfect movie. It's hilarious, sort of romantic, and a bit horror-ish," you said. I just shrugged and returned my gaze to the TV.

You nudged me. I grudgingly sat up. You crawled out from under me and got up. You held out a hand for me. I took it. You pulled me to my feet.

"I really think you'll like this movie," You told me as we snagged our coats and headed for the door. You opened it and ended up having Yusuke knocking on your forehead instead of the door. I glared at him. He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry Kurama," he said. You smiled and shook your head. "Still a prude Hiei?"

I growled at him.

"We were just heading out to snag a movie," you told him. He smiled widely.

"Some romantic fic that will stimulate a little action?" Yusuke insinuated. You blushed. I felt one come over me as well.

"Actually no," you replied. Yusuke raised an eyebrow.

"What then?" he asked.

"I'm going to rent 'Arsenic and Old Lace'," you replied smugly. Yusuke broke out laughing.

"Oi Kurama that's a great movie! He'll love it!" Yusuke barely managed. I cocked my head to one side. You smiled and gently pushed Yusuke out of the way. We stepped out of the apartment. You turned, shut, and locked the door.

"So... what made you choose that movie?" Yusuke inquired. You shrugged.

"I wanted Romantic Comedy, and Hiei wanted and action/horror. So, I came up with the best response I could. 'Arsenic and Old Lace'," you replied. We got into the now open elevator. You pressed the button for the floor your car was on. Yusuke shook his head.

"That's actually a good average of them... except the action part," Yusuke said. You nodded.

"Something's got to give..." you replied. I sighed. You smiled at me. Yusuke looked as if he'd been hit by something soft and heart-shaped.

"What're you looking at?" I asked. He snapped out of it.

"True love," he replied. He hadn't snapped out of it. "How do you know when that person is 'just for you'?"

"Huh?" I replied.

"The 'someone just for you', how do you know who it is?" Yusuke asked us. Or at least I thought it was us.

I shrugged. You gave him a sad smile.

"You've got to have an answer for me Hiei. You found him. How?" Yusuke asked. The door opened. We got out.

"I bumped into him and thought he was the enemy. Then I attacked," I replied. Yusuke stared in shock.

"He means: how did you know?" you whispered in my ear. I mouthed an 'oh' to you.

"Uh... it took me some time to realize how much he really meant to me. At first I thought it was just a passing lust. I didn't even know it was friendship. I thought he was using me, so I used him. I didn't trust him. But soon I found myself watching his back, and he mine and I knew that I trusted him. Trust is the first step in a relationship. I soon found myself always at his side: friendship. I told him things I had never told any other person. When I began to be separated from him I felt a pain in my chest. I knew it wasn't because he was my friend, but I didn't know what it meant. So I stayed away for awhile, sorting out my feelings. I found out that I couldn't survive without him for I ended up on his window sill three hours into the 'great search'. I knew I cared for him as more than a friend, but I didn't know what it was called. Then I saw a movie with him. It was called "Autumn in New York". It actually touched me. I found out what I was feeling was called 'love'. I knew it. I even displayed a bit of it. I held his hand," I said. Normally I wouldn't open up, especially to Yusuke, but he seemed so lost and helpless. I knew how he felt.

"But how long did you live with that fact? How long before you told him?" Yusuke inquired. We had long ago reached your car and I leaned against it.

"I lived with it for a long while. He's technically 22 now, right? I kept it inside for 5 years," I told him. Yusuke and Kurama both stared at me. "I never would have told him if I hadn't fallen off that cliff."

"But why? How could you do that?"

"I've done it all my life. It's a defense mechanism. I didn't want to be rejected, and I didn't think I was worthy. It's the reason I haven't told Yukina I'm her brother. I will never tell her," I said. Yusuke nodded at me.

"I get it. Thanks Hiei," Yusuke muttered. His head drooped as he walked away. I felt sorry for him. When the time was right, he'd know.

"I've never seen him so down," you said. I nodded. We climbed in your car.

* * *

About three minutes later we arrived at the rental store. We went in hand in hand. People stared, but we didn't care. You grabbed the movie and we went to the register. The eyes on us were starting to get to me.

The register guy rang up the movie. He didn't say a word to us. I felt almost sorry for the close minded fool.

"Five bucks," he sneered. You looked at the register.

"It says $2.50," you replied.

"five bucks," he sneered again. I glared at him.

"Fine," you replied and snagged a five out of your wallet. You handed it to him. He didn't take it. You put it on the counter. He took to pencils and picked it up, placing it in the register. You narrowed your eyes at him, but said nothing. He took the movie and put it in the pick up box.

"Don't come again you dirty, rotten, filthy, stinking, fags," he sneered.

"If you say something like that again I will personally kill you with my bare hands," I threatened him. You had slunk back. The register guy's friends ganged up on us. Seven of them, two of us.

"What'd you say... homo?" one of his friends mocked. I sent him a death glare, the stupid fool wasn't afraid. You had turned to stand back to back with me.

"Your man whore seems to be afraid of us, shrimp," Another mocked. I growled at him. You were not the happiest of people. Tears stood in your eyes but you were determined to stand firm and fight of these jerks.

"He's not a whore," I growled. They laughed. I lunged at the nearest on and knocked him out. Some of his buddies became cautious. They ganged up on you. You seemed paralyzed. You cried out as they lashed out.

"At least we know who the uke is!" one of them said. I screamed in frustration and knocked out two more of them.

"K'so! I'm the fucking uke you bastards!" I screamed and knocked three of them away. The last guy was the register guy. He backed up to the nearest wall, cowering in fear. I came up to you. They had covered you in makeup and tied various women's items to your clothes. I picked them off quickly and burned them. Then I turned my wrath on him.

"You fucking close-minded fool! You must have nothing but your hatred for others to give you sustenance. You live on the suffering of others. Even those who don't even deserve it. How would you like it if I came up to you and your girlfriend and then molested her? Wouldn't you react the same way? You have no right to ruin the happiness of others. I won't let you ruin it. If two people love each other, does it really matter if they are the same sex as one another?" I ranted.

"Yes," he replied. I glared at him. "There can be no love in a relationship between two men. Love only occurs between a man and a woman. All that you feel is lust."

"I spent six years figuring out that I loved him! I know it isn't lust! There's a big difference! I don't just want his body! I want to be with him! I want to see his face! I want to speak with him! I want to be by his side for the rest of my life! What about that can you not understand?!" I hollered. The other customers had gathered around. One of them was comforting you.

"You're two guys! Guys cannot love each other!" he continued stubbornly. I growled in frustration. I put my hand to his forehead.

"Hiei don't," you whispered. I whirled to face you. I was immediately at your side. "They would be suspicious, and he's not worth it."

"Why can't he understand?" I asked, glancing over my shoulder at him. You sighed.

"It's just the way he was brought up. You can't help when your parents and teachers and religious leaders rave against it. People aren't born prejudiced, they are taught it. It is very hard for a person to overcome what is their nature," you said. I looked back at him. He was staring at us in awe. I sighed and nodded. I walked over to him.

"You're not worth my time, or energy. People like you make me sick. You're too close-minded to notice what's really important in life, like love," I said. I returned to your side. We left without taking the movie.


	16. Halloween

Thinking Of You

It was fall now. So much had happened. Kurama had started school, he had been taking summer school to catch up, and I had gone to fix up problems with Mukuro. She was quite stubborn, but eventually decided she'd rather have me as an heir other than some stupid fop. I had to be gone for a month just for that. I missed you terribly, and suddenly found myself doubting you. I knew you never would do anything to hurt me, but years of pain told me otherwise. I expected to see you with someone else as I came to the window. Old habits die hard...

There you sat, at that desk of yours. You were bent over a book and a spiral, muttering something incoherent to yourself. I smiled and silently opened the window.

"_My own desires are not so soon ignited,_

_And if I saw you naked as a beast,_

_Not all you hid would tempt me in the least_." I managed to discern. I knew the perfect way to announce my presence and show that statement false...

* * *

"Welcome home Hiei," you whispered in my ear as we lay still on the bed. Both of us were content to just lie in each other's arms. To just be near each other.

"Hiei." You whispered as I had nearly fallen asleep. I grunted. "Tomorrow is Halloween, love. What are you going to be?"

"Myself," I replied. You chuckled.

"I think you misunderstand Hiei. You put on a costume to scare people. Or evoke their imaginations," you tried to explain. I turned my face to yours and blinked. You sighed. "Let me try that again. An example is a person dressing up as Frankenstein's monster. Another could be a small child in the costume of a lion. Or a woman in a harem's garb."

"Harem?" I asked suspiciously. You chuckled and kissed my nose.

"It's just an example," you said. "What are you going to be?"

"Me," I said. You sighed heavily.

"The only people who are going to see you are our friends, they know who you are and will think you didn't dress up."

"What are you going to be?"

"That's entirely aside from the point."

"No it isn't. What are you going to be?"

"..."

"Don't know? Figures."

"... Student Council President Touga..." you whispered. I barely heard it.

"Who?" I asked. You smiled.

"He's a character from an anime I watch. It's called Revolutionary Girl Utena. It's really good..." I was giving you the strangest look. I hadn't known you were into anime. ".. uh..."

"Whatever," I said. You hugged me.

"What're you going to be?"

* * *

You fit the part of Touga perfectly. Basically. I looked down at myself. I felt stupid. You had made me watch Utena; it was different to say the least. I didn't mind it, it was just so contrary to what I had thought it would somewhat be.

"Let's go Hiei, or we'll be late," you said. You pulled me towards the door. I didn't move, forcing you to drag me. You leaned me up against the wall just as the neighbor's door opened.

"Is that a Hiei I see?" Roger asked, as if he were talking to a child. I growled. "You fit the part well, Hiei. Just don't let him use a collar and chain."

"Irk..." was all I could manage. I once again looked down at myself. It wasn't that bad...

"Come on Hiei," you beckoned. Roger winked at me as we went to the elevator. I sighed and got in after you.

"They're going to meet us there, they're visiting family," you explained. I nodded and you pressed me up against the wall. I smiled and leaned up to kiss your mouth.

"Not in the elevator," I heard a female voice say. Her companion giggled. I growled and glared at Alexi and Mitski. They were totally different. Alexi had her hair lavishly piled on her head and dyed white. She wore a gorgeous medieval gown... and a hoop skirt. Her dress was crimson with a flowered tapestry in front in a panel. It was lined with a yellow material. She looked fantastic.

Her companion, on the other hand, looked like Utena. I blinked. Kurama was Touga, and Mitski was Utena? Wait a second here...

"Hiei, Mitski and I coordinated our outfits. I coordinated yours with Alexi," you replied and kissed my nose. I looked down at my ridiculous attire. Alexi looked with me.

"Love the tights Hiei," she commented. I glared at her. You giggled and we walked to your car.

"We'll be giving these two a lift," you said. I climbed in the front seat, terribly aware of what I was wearing.

"So," Alexi began. "What did you two do last night? We heard you three flights below."

"Eep!" I squeaked.

"They didn't hear anything silly, she's just trying to get to you," you said as we pulled out and headed towards Genkai's temple.

"She's doing an admirable job," I muttered. You giggled.

"Aw, how cute!" Mitski proclaimed. She jumped Alexi.

"Not on the velvet!" Alexi cried. I hid a snigger. You smiled. Those two are strange.

* * *

We arrived as Yusuke arrived. He was wearing a pirate outfit. Keiko was wearing a white dress, with a white veil and white everything.

"What are you?" I asked her.

"I am the bride that will never be," Keiko said. I gave her a quizzical look. Yusuke 'arg'ed and moved to help Keiko up the many stairs. I tried to get to the back of the group, so no one could see up my shorts. You walked behind me, commenting on the view.

There were no lights heading up the stairs. Occasionally a strobe would go off, but other than that there was nothing. There were cobwebs, and I heard things I have never heard before. You clung to my waist. Mitski had disappeared under Alexi's skirt, claiming it was too scary. I rolled my eyes at that statement.

We reached the top and were instantly greeted by a bubbly Botan. My eye started twitching.

"Welcome to Genkai's spooky temple," she said. I pushed past her and headed towards the temple. "I wouldn't do that Hiei!"

Random things exploded on all sides. It was now covered in confetti. Joy. I kept going, despite the warnings. I sat on the stairs. You all traveled across the still active confetti site. You came over to me and began picking confetti pieces out of my hair. I did the same for you.

* * *

"See Hiei," you said as we curled up in the bed once again. "It wasn't that bad."

"...hn," I replied. You sighed. I smiled as I leaned over your body and ran my teeth across the skin of your neck.

"There's something I forget to tell you Kurama," I said. You moaned lightly as I ran my canines over your stomach. "I'm a vampire now."

**Woohoo! New chapter! Power to me!... he he he... sorry about all the love at the end of chapter 12... I was a little off... I'm always off.... ANYWAYZ, I hope you liked it!! I look forward to hearing what you thought!**


	17. Fire

Thinking Of You

I woke up. I wasn't entirely sure why I did at first, but then I smelled the air: fire.

I know that I'm a fire demon, but this situation had nothing to do with that. Something was on fire, and I hadn't started it.

I looked about me franticly. It was the nightstand by the bed, right by our heads.

I didn't think, I just acted. I tried blowing it out. No luck. I kept trying before some sliver of my brain kicked in. I looked about the room, trying to find some sort of water to throw on it. I spotted a semi-filled cup of Pepsi you hadn't finished last night. I grabbed it and threw its contents on the fire. The bulk of it went out. The fact was that almost the entire top of the nightstand was on fire, in two little blazes. The first was rather large and was reaching up to the canopy of the bed (you had just bought a canopy bed, claiming it would be romantic and fun). The second was an offshoot of the first. It extended its claws towards a hanging piece of random clothing, thrown there in the heat of the moment. I blew at the second one, barely managing to blow out the tiny blaze.

The first was smoldering and hissing as the Pepsi had been thrown at it. The entire thing wasn't out, but what was left I was able to blow out. It was dark as the fire was extinguished. I reached over you to turn on the light you had attached to one of the poles for the canopy. The room was filled with smoke.

I looked at the nightstand. There had been a Sony radio/cd player there and a couple of cds lying on the top. A rose designed cloth had lain across the top of the counter. Now half of the Sony was melted, the three cds lying on the counter were ruined, and the cloth was covered in melted plastic and wax. Not only that, but it was burnt.

I looked over at you, you were sleeping peacefully. I decided not to wake you. I went over to the window and opened it, hoping that the air in the room would clear. After a few moments I sat back down on the bed, absently stroking your hair. I looked at you, so close to where the fire had been, and I looked at the nightstand. We had almost died.

The thought struck me like a ton of bricks. We **had** almost died. If I hadn't woken up, the fire would've spread and soon the entire room would have been on fire. I was scarily surprised the fire alarm hadn't gone off, then I noticed the bedroom door was shut. The fire alarm was in the other room. I got up and walked to the door. I quickly pulled it open, stepped through, and closed it. It didn't smell like the house was almost on fire. I was astonished.

I re-entered the room. It hadn't cleared up one bit. I scowled. It was fucking smoky in here. I turned on the ceiling fan, careful not to also light the light and attract more attention then necessary.

I sat on the bed once again, looking back to the nightstand. What had caused the fire?

I remembered last night, we had come home from dinner and I had wondered what that smell had been. It had been incense. Somehow you had covered the bedroom in lit candles and burning incense.

"_it's dangerous to leave so many fires going for such an extended period of time,"_ I had said. How ironic.

"_I had Yusuke come over and light them about five minutes ago,"_ you replied. I had shaken my head. "_Ai Shiteru Hiei."_

"_Ai Shiteru,"_ was all I had managed before you had jumped me. Some how, during the course of events, we had blown out every candle and stick of incense, except the one on the nightstand. I remembered thinking to myself to blow it out, but I must have fallen asleep. I shook my head. Such a simple thing had started such a big problem. I could have lost you.

I paused in the stroking of your hair. I could have lost you. The one person, the one thing I had to live for, I could have lost. I gazed down on your peaceful face. I could have lost you.

It didn't matter that I had been able to put out the fire. If we weren't careful it could happen again. I could relate that to our lives. Just when we had put out one flame trying to destroy our fragile wooden relationship, another one would spring up. This fire had taught me that. That I had to work for our relationship. That I couldn't just sit back and watch it happen. I would have to help out, because sometimes you wouldn't be able to put out that fire and I would in order to save what we had. Every fire would force us to lose something, some insignificant part of our relationship, but the whole experience would teach us more than that little piece could ever do. Fires were not necessarily a bad thing, but only when they were not real fires.

This fire had been real. It had threatened something I hadn't even thought could be threatened: our home. Yes, I did consider it my home. But not just mine, yours as well. You had worked hard to scrape and earn for this small apartment. You had put your heart and soul into making it the home it was now. Such a thing as that had been threatened by such a stupid mistake. The simple mistake of not blowing out a candle.

I looked at you. I would put out our fires. I would help you keep our relationship out of the flames.

"...ne, Hiei go to sleep," you murmured. I snuffed at your comment. "What's burning?"

"Nothing now," I replied. Your eyes shot open and you sat up.

"What happened?!" you exclaimed. I sighed and gestured to the nightstand.

"We left a candle burning," I said. You stared at me. You looked about the room, it was no longer filled with smoke.

"A candle did that?" you said quietly. You pointed to the nightstand. I nodded.

"It would have been much worse had I not woken up," I said. You nodded. You suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"thank the gods you're alright," you whispered.

I will help you put out those threatening fires now Kurama.

* * *

Notes are neat!: Hello. I know what you're thinking: it's a very improbable story line. Let me tell you my inspiration for this particular chapter: this almost exact plot line. This pretty much happened to me a while ago, but its all good now. Besides... it was good inspiration, ne?


	18. A Doll House

Thinking Of You  
  
"Now Hiei, I want you to remember that it's just a play," you told me. You were taking me to the theatre. Specifically to see a play called "A Doll House".

"Why wouldn't I? And are you saying I might get worked up over this?" I demanded.

You giggled. I scowled at you. You walked over and fixed the collar of my shirt. I looked you over, noting that nothing was out of place.

"You never know, it's a very controversial play, even now," you said. I raised an eyebrow.

""Even now"?" I asked.

"Yes. This play was first released in the late 1800s. Stirred up alot of emotions. So many emotions, in fact, that the playwrite had to leave Norway where he lived. Actually he moved out before he wrote it, but he was a very forethinking person in his time," you rattled. I blinked a few times but digested the information anyway.

"Whatever," I said. You sighed and grabbed our coats. You held mine out to me.

"I was just trying to give you some information on the author," you said as you put on your jacket and pulled me out into the hall.

"I'm not unappreciative, but you kinda went on for awhile," I replied. I took your hand in my own and brought it to my lips, kissing it gently. You smiled at me.

We turned around and were brought face to face with Aleki and Mitski. I jumped slightly, startled by their sudden appearance. You smiled welcomingly. Alexi just flinched. Mitski came up and grabbed you in a tight hug. I rolled my eyes.

"You ready for the torture of a lifetime?" Alexi asked me as we walked down the hall. I just looked at her quizically.

"Don't mind her," Mitski said. She wrapped her arms about Alexi, who in turn struggled to get out of her grip. "She doesn't like this play, but she loves the actress that's playing Nora."

"For her lover, you certainly struggle a lot when she jumps you," I whispered to Alexi. She froze in the middle of the hallway. I smiled and wrapped my arms about you. Alexi snarled and tried to charge me.

"Stop it silly!" Mitski called to her lover. "He's just trying to get under your skin!"

"I know that, that's why I'm going to kill him!" Alexi exclaimed. I sniggered and pushed you against one of the walls. You just looked down at me. I stood on my tiptoes and kissed you sweetly on the lips. You smiled as I released you. You gently took my hand and pulled me down the hallway.

"I'll get you Hiei!" Alexi shouted down the hall.

* * *

We walked hand in hand down the hall towards our seats. You had gotten incredibly good seats apparently. Front row I think. Alexi and Mitski were arguing about something or other behind us. I chose to ignore them. You would shake your head every once in a while and say 'you must remember in what time frame it was written'. I just walked, trying not to think of anything in particular.

You showed one of the people who sit you in your seats our tickets. They led us down the aisle to the front row.

"Seats 14,15,16, and 17," the boy said.

"Thank you," you replied. You slipped him a five. "Why don't you two sit first. I suggest Mitski

sits on the end so Alexi can help me restrain Hiei if he gets angry."

"Ok," Mitski replied. She walked down the aisle and sat in seat 17. Alexi went after her and I followed her. You looked about you, then wrapped yourself about my waist, nearly making me fall in the process.

"Kurama!" I shouted in astonishment. You sniggered and prodded me to walk forward. I was pulled down onto your lap when we reached your seat. You nibbled on my ear.

"Hentai," I muttered as I began kissing you back.

"Could you two stop that?" Alexi asked almost pleadingly. I looked at her, she was holding Mitski's hand. "It's hard to ignore, and it's hard enough to restrain myself."

I disengaged myself from your arms and sat in my own seat. You appologised softly. Alexi just smiled in her way and squeezed Mitski's hand.

* * *

Twenty minutes later

* * *

"Is it going to start yet?" I asked impatiently. You glared at me, this was the thirtieth time I had asked that, at least.

"Soon Hiei," you replied. No sooner had you said that then a voice announced to turn off all cell phones and beepers, and that photography wasn't allowed. They then said the show would start.

The curtain was pulled apart to reveal a living room of a house. It was nice looking, not luxurious, but not poor. A bell rang and a woman carrying a bunch of boxes entered. A delivery boy brings in a Christmas tree. He gives it to the maid who let the woman in.

"_Hide the tree well, Helene. The children mustn't get a glimpse of it till this evening, after it's trimmed_." The woman said. To the delivery boy, taking out her purse. "_How much_?" .

"_Fifty, ma'am_," the boy said.

"_There's a crown. No, keep the change_." The woman said. The boy thanks her and leaves. The woman shuts the door. She laughs softly to herself while taking off her street things. Drawing a bag of macaroons from her pocket, she eats a couple, then steals over and listens at her husband's study door. "_Yes, he's home_." She hums again as she moves to the table right.

"_Is that my little lark twittering out there_?" a deep voice sounded through the door.

"_Yes, it is_," she said. She was opening some packages.

"_Is that my squirrel rummaging around_?" the voice called.

"_Yes_!" she answered.

"_When did my squirrel get in_?"

"_Just now_." The woman the bag of macaroons in her pocket, and wiped her mouth. "_Do come in, Torvald, and see what I've bought_."

* * *

Most likely two to three hours later.

* * *

"_Oh, what an awful awakening! In all these eight years- she who was my pride and joy- a hypocrite, a liar- worse, worse- a criminal! how infinitely disgusting it all is! The shame_!" Nora says nothing and goes on looking straight at him. He stops in front of her. "_I should have suspected something of the kind. I should have known. All your father's flimsy values- Be still! All your father's flimsy values have come out in you. No religion, no morals, no sense of duty- Oh, how I'm punished for letting him off! I did it for your sake, and you repay me like this_," Torvald was shouting. I had grown to hate him over the course of the play, and my right arm, the one by you, was smoking slightly. My hands gripped the armrests tightly. Alexi was snarling.

"_Yes, like this_." Nora returned.

"_Now you've wrecked all my happiness- ruined my whole future. Oh, it's awful to think of. I'm in a cheap little grafter's hands; he can do anything he wants with me, ask for anything, play with me like a puppet- and I can't breathe a word. I'll be swept down miserably into the depths on account of a featherbrained woman_." Torvald was shouting.

_Oh no he didn't..._ I was thinking throught his whole little episode. Then a letter came, freeing Nora from black mail. And what did he say? "I'm free, Nora, I'm free!"

"Bastard," I muttered under my breath.

Nora finally wisened up and decided to leave her husband and children, saying he was nothing but a stranger.

"_Nora- can I never be more than a stranger to you_?" Torvald pleaded to her. Nora picked up her overnight bag.

"_Ah, Torvald- it would take the greatest miracle or all_-" she replied.

"_Tell me the greatest miracle_!"

"_You and I both would have to transform ourselves to the point that- Oh, Torvald, I've stopped believing in miracles_."

"_But I'll believe. Tell me! Transform ourselves to the point that_-?"

"_That our living together could be a true marriage_." Nora said. She went down the hall. Torvald sank into a chair by the door, his face buried in his hands.

"_Nora! Nora!"_ he whispers. He looks about and rises. "_Empty. She's gone_." A sudden hope seems to leap into him. "_The greatest miracle_-?"

The door slams shut.

* * *

The production of "A Doll House" got a standing ovation from the crowd. As much as I had hated Torvald, I liked the play. It was one of the first things I had seen that had drawn some sort of emotion from me.

"So what did you think of the play Hiei?" you asked me as we got into the apartment. I looked at you and handed you my coat.

"It was really good. But I hated Torvald. He was a bastard," I replied. You chuckled.

"Alexi hates him too. You both don't seem to know that women were treated like possesions when this came out. Nobody liked this play. It shocked them. Women were looked upon as being less then men. That they were on the earth to serve two purposes: to have children and to obey their man. Most marriages weren't formed on love. They were a way to survive, or they were arranged. It stirred up the general populace. Torvald was the average male during that time period. Nora to a point was the average wife. You two look at the play through the eyes of the times. You both think that Helmer was a shovenistic bastard. But you must remember, this was set in a different time, where different rules applied. If we had seen this play then, you would've hated Nora as an insubordinant bitch. When the playwrite put this on in Germany, he had to write an alternative ending to get this famous German actress to do the part of Nora. In that ending Nora comes back. The playwrite, in his later years, said that that was the biggest mistake he ever made," you told me. I blinked but then processed the information.

"Are women still treated like this?" I asked.

"Normally no. But even now women aren't looked at as equals of men. They still only make about 74% of a man's salary for any given job, I think. But some people still look at them as posessions. It's rather sad," you said. You sat on the couch. I sat beside you.

"I now respect your mother a whole lot more," I said. You smiled sadly.

"It is rather amazing, isn't it?" you replied. I fell asleep in your arms.

* * *

**Author's notes: On a totally different note from the last chapter, a new chapter.... Right. I hope you like this one. I am beginning to integrate a lot of neat stuff, I hope. "A Doll House" doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Henrik Ibsen. It's a very good play, but I'm warning you about Helmer aka Torvald. I didn't like him. Thanks for reading, R&R!**


	19. To Catch A Thief

Thinking Of You

What could be more pleasant than a simple day at home? You had unanimously decided that we were going to just sit at home and do nothing for the day. We might go shopping for books, or a movie, but other then that we would just stay home and do whatever.

"Hiei?" you asked slyly. I looked at you. You were draped over the bed haphazardly. Your jeans and t-shirt clashed with the light green sheets. I cocked my head to one side. "You want to watch a movie?"

"As long as we don't rent it, or try to, again," I said. Your face darkened a bit, but you just smiled.

"Oh, trust me, we won't ever go there again," you purred. You disentangled yourself from the bed and rolled out of the bed. You made your way to me; I was sitting on the window sill. "What kind of movie do you want?"

"Whatever," I replied. You leaned your arms on the sill, but remained kneeling.

"Does that mean I can choose whatever I want?" you asked. I cocked an eyebrow.

"I guess," I said cautiously. You beamed.

"I am going to get one of my favorite movies then!" you exclaimed. Your arms wrapped themselves about my waist.

"Which would be?" I asked suspiciously.

"A little movie called 'To Catch a Thief'," you replied. I snorted.

"How ironic," I said. You bit my ear gently.

"It's a very good movie. It has Cary Grant in it, and Grace Kelly. I love it," you said quietly. You moved to my neck. I purred softly, just enjoying the feel of your lips on my skin.

"What's it about?" I asked a bit breathlessly since you had started running your hands over my stomach.

"I'm not telling you. All I will tell you is that it's an Alfred Hitchcock film," you mumbled, your voice muffled by my neck. I jumped off the window sill and stood by your side, pulling you up.

"what are you waiting for?!" I shouted.

"Shouldn't have told you it was done by Hitchcock," you muttered as I pulled you out of the room.

I impatiently pulled the brand new, store bought DVD out of your hands. I unwrapped it and opened the DVD player. I couldn't wait to see this movie! I love Hitchcock! One of the first movies you had ever shown me was 'Psycho'. I had loved every minute of it. Psychological thrillers are sooo cool! Plus, though I'd never admit it to you, I liked Cary Grant. He was one suave and cool man. He reminded me of you sometimes. Except when he was in a humor roll. He was also one of your favorite actors.

"Jeez Hiei, you can slow down," you told me from your position on the couch scant yards away. I mumbled something to the extent of 'must play the sacred Hitchcock film as soon as possible'. You cracked up. I pointedly ignored you. Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it, you seem busy," you said. The radio turned on of its own will. The song 'Cold as Ice' was playing.

"_You're as cold as Ice. You're willing to sacrifice our love. You want paradise. Someday you'll pay the price I know..."_ I turned off the radio. Damn near accurate songs. I hate it when something like that comes on. It makes me think of what could have been. It reminds me of what I might have done.

"Hey Yusuke, Keiko, Kuwa, Yukina. What brings you here?" I heard you ask. Damnit! I had hoped for the day alone with you. It would have been perfect: you, me, and Alfred Hitchcock... not to mention Cary Grant.

"Just stopping' by," I heard Yusuke say. "Is Hiei here?"

"Yeah, we were just about to watch a movie," you said. I cursed my horrible luck. They weren't going to leave us alone, were they?

"Very cool. Whatcha got planned?" Yusuke asked.

"'To Catch a Thief'," you replied. Yusuke snorted.

"Good movie."

"Yeah."

"Hey, we were wondering if you guys wanted to go with us to do something tonight."

"That would be neat."

"Very cool. We'll pick y'all up at 7 or so."

"Cool. See you then," you shut the door. I turned to watch you come and sit beside me; I had moved to lounge on the couch.

"You know," you said. "There's a highly exclaimed fireworks scene in here."

"So?" I said. You smiled seductively. I raised an eyebrow.

"You'll like it, I hope," I said. You wrapped your arms around my waist and pulled me down to the couch, laying me on my side while maintaining your grip on me. I sighed and pressed play.

* * *

Notes from me!... : Yeah. I know, I know, I just kinda left it at that didn't I? I now know where I'm going with this 'get-together' sort of thingy. I'll write that sooner or later. Just so you know, I don't own 'To Catch a Thief'. I don't even have the movie #wails in despair#. I want it sooo bad.... He he he, I'm a Hitchcock lover, what can I say? I hope you liked this chapter. It will hopefully be concluded in the next chapter. How confusing. Well, until next time, R&R! 


	20. Dinner and a Show

Thinking Of You

"When an Alfred Hitchcock movie is a bad movie the earth will stop spinning," I told you. You shook your head as we got ready for dinner with Yusuke, Keiko, Yukina, and Kuwabara.

"Some people didn't like Rope," you said. You pulled on a black sweater over your white collared shirt. I picked a white speck off your black pants. "Thanks."

"Well, I haven't seen Rope, so I wouldn't know. But they're probably wrong," I said. You put on my boots as I pulled on my new black turtleneck.

"Some people are just so close minded," you said. I shrugged.

"At least I'm opinionated," I walked out of the bedroom, you followed at my heels.

"You saying I'm not?" you held out my coat to me. I put my arms through the sleeves and you got into yours.

"No. I'm just saying you don't have the proper respect for Hitchcock that I do," I say. We exit the apartment.

"Yeah, well, you don't like Katherine Hepburn," you counter.

"Che. Only in her serious roles," I press the down button on the elevator.

"Uncultured."

"Whatever," the doors open and we climb in.

"So... what did Mukuro say?" you asked tentatively.

"Well, she wasn't happy about my decision, I can say that much," I said. You looked at me a bit seriously.

"She's not going to do anything rash, is she?" The doors open and we get out, heading towards your car.

"Shouldn't." You unlock the doors and we get in.

"That's not very comforting." You started the car and we pulled out of the parking garage in silence. You turned on the radio and we both started humming along to the music. We got to the restaurant on time.

"Hey guys!" Yusuke greeted us; he was a bit on the unusually cheerful side. It kind of scared me.

"Hey Yusuke," you said. I just nodded at him.

"Hey Kurama, the table's just over there, why don't you go sit down? I've got to talk to Hiei for a sec," Yusuke said. I raised an eyebrow, now what?

"Ok... I'll see you in a sec then," you said. Yusuke waived you off.

"Come here," Yusuke whispered. He grabbed my arm and pulled me over to a hidden corner by the door.

"It's a bit drafty over here Yusuke," I commented.

"This'll only take a sec," he repeated.

"You've said that a thousand times..." I complained. His hand reached out, and grasped my face. He pressed me to the wall, and before I even knew what was going on, he was kissing me. I tried to struggle, but he held me fast. A few moments later he parted.

"I get it now," he muttered. My hand smacked him across the face before I even realized what I was doing.

"Sorry Hiei," he apologized. I scowled at him. Did everyone want us to be apart?! "I guess I shoulda told you I kinda liked you, but it doesn't really matter anymore. That's all I needed to do to convince myself that she was the one for me."

He walked away. He just left me there. I touched my lips tentatively, then wiped away all trace of Yusuke. You probably wouldn't like that, though you probably knew what had happened. I quickly gathered myself and joined you at the table.

"What did you guys talk about?" you whispered. "You look kind of pale."

"Nothing."

* * *

As the dinner plates were taken away, and the desert ones put down, Yusuke stood up. Everyone looked at him funny. I hoped he wouldn't say anything. He went over to Keiko's side and took one of her hands in his own. He knelt down on one knee before her.

"Keiko, I know you've been waiting for this for a long time, but there were some things I needed to sort through. I love you. I want to spend my whole life with you, and I've only come to realize this through a few heart to hearts with Hiei, strange as that may sound," Yusuke said. A few people laughed at that last statement and you grabbed hold of my arm. "But now I have the courage to do what I couldn't do before." He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a red velvet box. Keiko gasped. "Will you marry me?"

"Oh Yusuke..." Keiko said as she gazed at the gold band encircled with diamonds. "Of course I will."

"So what did you two talk about?" you asked for the nth time. I sighed.

"We didn't talk. He... kissed me," I choked out. You turned me to face you.

"He what?!" you whispered.

"He kissed me," I said again. "He said that it was the last thing he needed to do before he could propose, or something like that."

"But he kissed you."

"You jealous?"

"No."

"You sound jealous."

"I'm not jealous."

"Sure you are. You don't like that he kissed me."

"So. You're my boyfriend, and he has Keiko."

"It was just a kiss."

"But it meant something."

"To him. Not to me."

"Still..."

"Just go to sleep fox."


	21. Cookies and Cakes

Thinking Of You

"Hiei?" you whispered in my ear. I grunted and turned to face you reluctantly. "Are you ready to go to my mother's to prepare for Christmas?"

My eyes sprung open. Your house? With your family? Uh oh.

"Uh..." I tried to speak but was at a loss for words.

"Don't worry love, it'll just be you, me, my mother, and Shuiichi," you said. I cringed.

"Shuiichi?" I asked timidly. I'm not afraid of him or anything... really. I don't need to worry about a thing. He doesn't know anything... anything at all. He just thinks I'm a good friend. How hard could it be to just act like a friend? ...Except for the fact that I've forgotten how to be "just a friend".

"Hiei?" you asked. You placed a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"How hard could it be?..." I said. I smiled, sort of, for you.

* * *

"Shuiichi! Hiei!" your mother greeted us. I smiled at the woman whom you loved so much, and that I had grown to like. Your little brother greeted you as you came in, and nodded to me. We had never really been formally introduced.

"Hello mother," you said. I came inside the house. I took your coat and hung it up as well as mine. "Hello Shuiichi."

"Hello Shuiichi," he returned. "Hiei."

"Shuiichi," I addressed him first. "Shiori."

"Come Hiei, we are family now. Don't be so formal. Call me mother," Shiori said. I shifted on my feet.

"Uh... you'll have to give me time for that. It will take me a long while to get used to the idea of having a mother," I said in return before you could. You smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Well then," Shiori said as she pulled the three of us to the kitchen. "Shall we get started with these cookies and cakes?"

Shuiichi helped pull out all the necessary pots and pans and such. You and I got together all the ingredients needed for all the different things we were going to make. Shiori smiled at us when we three were done.

"Alright then. Shuiichi and I will start on the cherry nut breads and the pound cakes. Shuiichi, you and Hiei take care of the cookies. You know which ones to make," Shiori charged us. Shuiichi grabbed the utensils we needed and I grabbed the food products before Shiori shoved us out of the kitchen. I looked at your brother. He looked at me. We both shrugged and moved to the dining table to set up shop.

"Have you ever made cookies?" he asked.

"No," I said. I began sorting through all the things.

"Seriously?" he asked a bit incredulously.

"Seriously," I said. He looked at the wonderfully neat row of utensils in order of size and the row of food in order of my personal preference.

"What do you say I show you how to do the basics first? Chocolate chip cookies," he said. He grabbed all the necessary things and then proceeded to 'show me how it's done.' I watched and participated as necessary. We handed the three sheets of cookies to you as you came out of the kitchen to see how we were doing. You smiled, took them in and claimed you'd be back. I smiled at that. You had shown me 'The Terminator' last night.

"What are you smiling about?" Shuiichi asked me. I turned and smirked at him.

"'The Terminator'," I replied. He laughed.

"My brother couldn't do anything like that, he's too nice," Shuiichi claimed. I chuckled a bit to myself at the fact that he could. "But it sure would be funny to see him try. He's more of a heartthrob than anything."

"Yeah," I agreed. Shuiichi started on the snicker doodles and I began chocolate chip oatmeal cookies. You came out as I was mixing the dough with my hands. You snickered at me and then checked up on Shuiichi. He was about done with what he had to do. I must admit I do like him.

"Seems to me that you two are getting along quite swimmingly," you commented. We both smiled at you.

"Hiei," you said quietly. "We have to go now. Say goodbye to mother while I say goodbye to Shuiichi."

I nodded and headed into the kitchen. Shiori grabbed me up in a tight hug and told me that we were coming over for Christmas day dinner or she would drag the dinner to us. I smiled at her joke and promised her that we'd be there. I always keep my promises. I came out of the kitchen and said my goodbyes to Shuiichi.

"Hiei," you said as you put on my coat and opened the door. "Your hands are still covered in cookie dough."

"I know," I said and sucked on one of my fingers. You groaned and took my other hand, occasionally bringing it to your lips and licking it. "I think I like this Christmas idea."


	22. Christmas

Thinking Of You

I awake with a splitting headache. Damn Yusuke and his alcohol. Gives me fricking headaches in the morning. You call them hangovers, but a head ache is a headache to me. I don't really remember much of the Christmas Eve party Yusuke threw over at Genkai's; I just remember the 'booze'. Damn myself for having to try it, like it, and then drink it all night. You had even had some, not to the extent as just about everyone else, except Keiko who couldn't drink due to the baby, but you had had some. You said something about being the 'designated driver' and then Yusuke had scoffed at you and told you to just stay the night like the rest of the guests. Genkai thanked you heartily. Apparently she didn't want anyone there, but they had come. I mean, it's her home, she should be able to kick them out, but she chose not to. Whatever.

You moan lightly from your position at my side. I couldn't really move due to you being draped over me, but I really didn't care at the moment, though I seriously doubt I'd ever care... I caressed your cheek lightly. You smiled, sort of, and cracked open an eye. Even though you hadn't had much to drink at the party, when we got home you and I had had a lot more. But beyond that fact I just can't remember what exactly we did; all I know is now I'm sore. And my head hurts.

"My Christmas present is here, and my Christmas wish has come true," you whisper. I raise an eyebrow, but quickly refrain due to my headache.

"What?" I croak softly. You chuckle half-heartedly.

"My Christmas wish was for you to be here, and my present is you," you said. I smiled despite feeling not so great physically. My heart was swelling from the feeling of love that is ever present.

"Well, in that case, I can take back the present I bought for you," I teased. You rolled on top of me. "You're heavy."

"Shut up," you said. You cocked an eyebrow. "What present?"

I chuckled a bit and then reached under the pillow my head was lying on; I can't help but wonder how the pillow stayed on the bed though. I pull out a rectangular black box. Your eyes go wide and I chuckle once again. Once a thief, always a thief. These kinds of boxes almost always carry valuable diamond necklaces and such. I waved it in front of your face and then pulled the top off. You gasped.

"Oh Hiei," you coo. I smile. I definitely found something you like. You picked out the necklace. It was a black hemp necklace with red ruby beads woven into it with a tiny platinum dragon in the middle of the front. I had to admit, it cost a pretty penny, but it was well worth it. You gently looked it over and then tied it around your neck. "Hiei, I love it. Thank you."

You kissed my nose. I scrunched up my face and stuck my tongue out at you. You laughed but bit it anyway. I sat up into the kiss. You carefully laid me back down.

"Hang on a sec while I find yours," you said. You pulled the blanket above your head and began crawling about beneath it. I laughed despite myself. You sat up victorious a few minutes later, holding a small black box of your own. You knelt over me and opened it. Inside was a bracelet of silver, with small fox, rose, and dragon charms on it. I smiled up at you.

"Thank you Kurama," I tell you with all my heart. You smiled heartily at me and quickly look at the clock.

"Hiei!" you shout at me. I am startled. I look up from you, but never taking my eyes off of the bracelet I have just put on my wrist.

"What?" I ask.

"We need to shower and get to my mother's house!"

"Huh?"

"We're supposed to be there at three and its two forty!"

"Eep!"

"Exactly!"

* * *

"I've never showered so quick in my life, I still don't think I took one... except that the fact that I'm wet keeps contradicting me," I mutter to you. You ruffle my still wet hair and ring the doorbell.

"Come in Shuiichi! Hiei!" your mother shouts from inside. You shrug and open the door. I step in. It's and entirely different home. There's garland everywhere, the tree's decorated and lit up. There is festivity all over. I sigh in contentment.

"Hey Hiei," Shuiichi greets me as I hang up our coats.

"Hey Shuiichi," I tell him. He holds out his hand and I take it. We pound after shaking. You shake your head and take him into a hug.

"Hello Shuiichi," your step father greets you. I shiver. He is the big obstacle today. You bow and I follow suit.

"Sir," you say.

"Hello... Hiei is it?" he asks me.

"Yes, sir. It's an honor to be here today," I reply. He chuckles a bit.

"Today is not the day for formalities, today is the day for great rejoicing!" he exclaims. You and I both stand up. You smile at me and I smile back. "Open up, and have fun today."

* * *

"Hiei," Shiori says. I pause and turn at the door. You whisper to me that you'll be in the car.

"Yes?" I reply. Your step-father comes up to me. I bow ceremoniously.

"You are welcome back anytime Hiei," he tells me. "From this day forth, you are considered family to me."

I beam at him. This not only makes me very happy, but it might make you the happiest fox alive.

"Thank you sir," I say once more. He claps me on the shoulder and I turn and leave, the door shutting quietly behind me. Boy do I have news for you.

Notes: Though it does make this somewhat timeless story mindful of time, oh well.


	23. Kurama's Spell

Thinking Of You

I awoke with a stomach ache. I ignored it for a moment, and then made my way to the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, noticed nothing different and headed back to the bed. My stomach growled. I'm just hungry. I look at you sleeping peacefully. Soâ€ peacefulâ€ I must've used up all my good adjectives on you last night. For some reason you came home from work exhausted and a bit depressed. I figured it was stress and tried to cheer you up by complimenting you into a lovemaking frenzy. It worked. I'm kinda sore, but that's the price you pay. Besides, I don't care. You were so happy, for more than more reason. I smiled.

"Kurama?" I call to you quietly as I sat on the edge of the bed. You rolled to your other side. I decided that I would make you breakfast for once. I got up and headed towards the kitchen. I casually grabbed a pair of boxers from the floor, put them on, and closed the door behind me as I walked out.

"Let's see here, where does he keep the bread?" I muttered to myself as I rummaged through the cupboards. I found the bread eventually, but it was wheat. I looked about some more until I found the white. I put it on the counter, snagged a frying pan, put it on the stove and warmed it up. I went to the fridge got some eggs and milk. French toast sounded good to me. I got out a bowl, put three eggs in and added milk. I mixed this and checked the pan's temperature, not warm enough. The silence began to bother me and I looked about for the stereo remote. I pressed the cd button and a cd came on. I didn't recognize the music so listened to a song. I was thoroughly confused when it was over. I kept the cd on and began frying the bread after I had dipped it in the egg/milk mixture. The second and third songs were just as weird as the first. As it ended I had made enough French toast for you. The fourth song I liked. I decided to surprise you tonight and sing it to you as we went to sleep. You poked your head out of the bedroom.

"Hiei?" you asked semi-sleepy/semi-tired.

"Morning," I said. You snickered at the fifth song. I put a plate of French toast in front of you.

"You made breakfast?" you asked a bit incredulously.

"Yup. Try it," I prompted. You shrugged and snagged the powdered sugar off the counter and put some on your French toast. I put my finished toast on my plate and turned the stove off. I pushed it next to you and sat beside you. You shoved a piece of toast in your mouth. I smiled.

"Well?" I asked. You nodded.

"Good," you said with your mouth full. I shook my head.

"Didn't your mother ever teach you not to speak with your mouth full of food?" I asked. You nodded vigorously.

"You don't count," you said. I proceeded to ignore you.

"I have a few things I have to do today," I told you. You nodded.

"I've got stuff to do too," you said. We looked at each other, both suspicious of something.

"When'll you be back?" I asked. You shrugged.

"In time for dinner I think,' you said. You meandered to the bedroom and began searching for an outfit to wear.

"Cool. I'll make dinner and see you at six," I said. I put on the outfit I had laid out yesterday. "See ya."

I left through the window, gracefully jumping to a nearby building rooftop. I began flitting from building to building to reach my destination. I was planning something special for New Years.

* * *

I was pacing at seven. You were late. You had called, but that didn't ease my uneasiness. I started fidgeting. Stupid fox being late. The door opened and I snapped to attention.

"Hiei! I'm home!" you called out to me. "Sorry I'm late!"

"'S ok," I said as I took your coat and hung it up. You jumped, startled by my appearance at your side.

"Don't do that to me," you hissed.

"Dinner's ready," I said and guided you to the table. I had gone all out, candles, dinner, romantic music

"Oh Hiei," you sighed. I smirked.

We had a wonderful dinner, talking and eating. I led you to the couch after we were done and switched the cd in the cd player. I pressed number four.

"_I lived my life in shadow, never the sun in my face._

_It didn't seem so though, I figured that was my place._

_Now I'm bathed in light_

_Something just isn't right_

"_I'm under your spell_

_How else could it be?_

_That anyone would notice me?_

_Its magic I can tell_

_How you've set me free_

_Brought me out so easily. _

"_I saw a world enchanted, spirits and charms in the air_

_I always took for granted I was the only one there._

_But your power shone_

_Brighter than any I've known_

"_I'm under your spell_

_Nothing I can do_

_You just took my soul with you_

_You worked your charm so well_

_Finally I knew_

_Everything I dream was true_

_"You make me believe_

"_The moon to the tide _

_I can feel you inside_

_I'm under your spell_

_Searching like the sea_

_Wanting you so helplessly_

_I break with every swell_

_Lost in ecstasy_

_Spread beneath my willow tree_

_"You make me complete_

"_You make me complete_

"_You make me complete_

"_You make me complete"_

* * *

Notes: Well, there's another chapter for y'all. So, what do you think Hiei's up to? He he he... well, that song I picked up from the musical episode of _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ so whatever. It's a funny episode, but that song was touching. So there it is ladies and gentlemen (if any guys read this). Hope you enjoyed it. R&R. 


	24. Happy New Year

Thinking Of You

"_Nothing can come between us,_

_When it gets dark I tow your heart away._

_Standing by a parking meter,_

_When I caught a glimpse of Rita,_

_Filing in a ticket in her little white book"_

The Beatles cd was blaring. Everything was going swimmingly. Everyone was at the apartment. Everybody. Yusuke was sitting with Keiko on the couch, chatting amongst themselves and occasionally feeling the baby kick. Kuwabara was in a corner no doubt molesting my sister. Shizuru was talking with the guy she had brought along and the neighbors were fighting over something or other. The only people currently not seen were Alexi and Mitski. I know they're here somewhere.

"Hey shorty," Alexi said from behind me. I jumped slightly, a bit surprised. Then again, I've been nervous all night.

"Hn," I mutter. She slips her arm about my shoulder. I hate when she does it.

"Soâ€ what's your hidden agenda? You have been avoiding your boyfriend all night," I shift under her gaze. She squeezes my shoulder. "What's up? I even got ditz girl to distract him for you."

"you just called your girlfriend a ditz," I pointed out. Alexi shrugs.

"She is a ditz," she replies.

"Where did they go?" I ask. She smiles at me.

"So you are up to something" she winks at me. I roll my eyes in response. "They went to the store to get some Cheese-its. Mitski's agreed to sell me her soul for a box of Cheese-its."

"That's sad," I tell her.

"I know," she replies a bit grimly. "But then again I know she's joking."

"You sure? Here come the Cheese-its," I tell her as you come over. You hand her a box of Cheese-its and she heads over to her girl. I shake my head.

"How are you? You've been avoiding me all night, it's almost midnight," you said. I looked at the clock. It was 11:45. I gulped. "Hiei?"

"I'm not avoiding you," I tell you and then head over to Yusuke on the couch. I hear you make an indignant sound, I chuckle at you.

"Yusuke," I say to him. He looks at me strangely. I sit beside him inconspicuously.

"Eh?" he replies, I lean over to whisper in his ear. He flinches away.

"Hiei, I'm totally not going for you anymore," Yusuke whispers a bit frantically. I roll my eyes.

"Can you turn on the channel on the TV that counts down to the new year?" I ask him. He raises his eye brows at me. I wink at him. He scoots away. "Just turn it on baka."

He shrugs and turns off the music. He turns on the TV and the group assembles before it. You sneak up and snag my arm. I smile to myself, this will be perfect.

"Well y'all, let's vow to have a good new year in which none of us get killed, maimed, or seriously injured," Yusuke proposed. Most of the assembled peoples rolled their eyes. Keiko smacked him upside the head.

"Let's all become better friends and closer over the year," Alexi added. Everyone nodded. Five minutes.

"Let us all remember those who have gone on before us, and may we appreciate all that they did," Mitski said. It was rather touching.

"To new life," Keiko said.

"To true love," you said. You gave me a kiss on the cheek. I blushed slightly.

"To new friends," pitched in Roger.

"To old," Kuwabara said, he pulled my sister close.

"To those who could not attend due to other appointments," Yukina added. One minute. I watched as the seconds started counting down, my pulse quickening with each passing one. They all looked at me, the one who hadn't said anything. I gulped. Twenty. I fished in my jeans pocket, searching for what I needed.

"Hiei?" you ask a bit concerned. Ten. I took a deep breath. Nine. I firmly grasped my object in my pocket. Eight. I looked into your eyes. Seven. I took your left hand in my right. Six. My left fidgeted with my object. Five. You smiled at me. Four. I took another deep breath. Three. I lowered myself to the ground. Two. I knelt before you. One. You were confused, and I could feel the tension.

"Happy New Year!" was heard on the television.

"Will you marry me?" I asked. You gasped, as did everyone else in the room. They all watched. Tears filled your eyes.

"Of course I will Hiei! Yes, I'll marry you!"

* * *

Notes: He he he. I bet you saw that one coming. Oh well. This is dedicated to everyone who reads my fic, and is especially dedicated to my friend Kari.


	25. Wedding Plans

Thinking Of You

The last few days have been a blur. I haven't been outside, and have barely seen the sun. You wouldn't let go of me since I proposed. You also had stuck the ring I had gotten specially made for you on your left ring finger. You loved that it was just a plain band. It was a plain band, just some white gold. It was pretty thin, and had cost a pretty penny. I'm still not sure where I got all the money for it. All I know is that you loved it. And since you loved that ring, you'd love the one for the actual binding more. I had ordered it a while back. It would have a dragon and a rose on it. The band wouldn't be precious, just some steel. It would be vine-like and in the front the vines would form the likeness of a dragon. The dragon would have a precious stone made rose in its mouth. I thought it would be nice.

"Hiei?" you asked me quietly. I focused my attention on you. You were sitting on the edge of the bed I was lying on. The sheets pulled over your waist. I noticed that I was uncovered.

"Eep!" I crawled under the sheets and laid my head in your lap. You smiled contentedly down at me. I smiled back.

"Today we are going to address the logistics of the wedding. When, where, and what all is going to happen and be used, what it's going to look like, color schemes, and such," you rattled. I twitched.

"Do we have to?" I cooed and kissed your thigh. You ran your hand through my hair.

"Sooner than later love," you said. I sighed. "First of all, when."

"Winter," I said immediately. You smiled. "When there's snow on the ground. It would beâ€ lovely."

"I didn't know you were such a romantic Hiei," you said. I blushed. "Winter it is. What month?"

"How about this month?" I asked. You started. I looked at you quizzically. You smiled witheringly at me.

"Weddings are a big thing Hiei. It could take us months to just get it planned. Not to mention the time to reserve a place to have the wedding, and reception. The time to find and hire people for all the different aspects of the wedding such as the cake, the photography, the catering, the florist, and so forth. Then there's the time for informing my relatives, and lord knows that could take time," you started trailing off. I nudged you.

"If we get it planned out today, I'm sure we could go out find, and hire the people by tomorrow. We could pick a location and ask around today, if you like," I said. You smiled down at me. "As for your relatives, I'll be right by your side. I'll be standing there with you, supporting you all the way."

"Thanks love," you whispered and kissed my cheek.

"Location?" you asked a moment later. I took in a deep breath and thought about it for a moment.

The reception and wedding could be in the same place. It could minimize on a million things. Plus the cost would be less. But the actual location would have to be perfect. I wanted to have big windows looking out over the snow covered ground. It would be elegant with a large chandelier hanging over the guests. There would be room for dancing and such, plus have the duality of having the actual ceremony there. I described it to you. You smiled so lovely at me then.

"I hope we can find a place like that. It would be beautiful," you purred.

"Not as beautiful as you," I cooed. You smiled.

"We don't have time love. We have a wedding to plan."

We finally decided on everything. We decided on a florist, who we called for an appointment. It would be in two days. We found a caterer, but held off calling him until we had a set date for the wedding. We also found four lovely places that fit my description. We called and set up appointments with them over the next two days. Everything was planned out, every piece in its place, except one. You had to confront your family. I knew it would be hard, and I knew that some of them would not come, nor would they accept you any more. I knew that some would disown you, and I knew that some would disapprove. But it didn't matter. Most of them would be happy that you were happy, that's the way your mother's family was, I expected. They had to be like her. I knew that your father's family (your real father) wouldn't mind too much. Some wouldn't like it, but would come anyway, but some wouldn't come at all. The only people we were worried about were your step-father's family. I was more worried about him and Shuiichi than anyone. You needed to have their support, or at least consent. It would hurt you if you didn't. So we called them and invited them over for dinner. Tonight. You kept pacing the floor. Your mother said she would come over first and talk to us before they came.

_Knock knock_

You went over to the door and opened it. Your mother smiled back at you. You smiled and took her into a bear hug.

"Welcome mother, come in," you said. You stepped aside and let her in. She took off her shoes and walked over to me. She hugged me. I hugged her back slightly, still getting used to the closeness.

"Hello Hiei," she said. I smiled as she smiled at me.

"Hello Shiori," I answered. She bopped me upside the head.

"I told you to call me mother, didn't I?" she scolded. I flinched slightly.

"Yeah, I'm working on it ma'am," I said. She smiled. I walked over to the couch in the living room and sat down. You sat down beside me, and your mother beside you.

"Mother," you said. She beamed at you. "there's something we need to tell you."

"Yes Shuiichi?"

You held up your left hand, grasping mine in your right. It hurt, you were holding on so tight.

"We're engaged," you said. She gasped and then cried out her joy. Before I knew what was happening she had us both in a bear hug.

"I'm so happy for you both!" she cried out. I blinked, not knowing what to do. I looked over at both of you and noticed you were both crying. I sighed, disengaged myself and snagged a box of tissues from a nearby table.

"Mother, that's why we called you all over," you managed after a while. She looked at us both. "We're going to tell them tonight."

"I can only wish you luck Shuiichi," she said seriously. "I have no idea how either of them will react. I hope it will be for the best."

_Knock knock knock_

"Speaking of, here they are," I said.


	26. Hatanakasan

Thinking Of You

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Speaking of, here they are," I said.

You smiled nervously at me. You snagged my hand and tugged me to the door with you. I hadn't been nervous before now, but now I was petrified. I was scared that they wouldn't approve. I was afraid for you, but I was also afraid for me. I didn't want to be rejected again. I knew this and yet I pushed myself to think on the upside of things. Nobody minded so far, why should they be any different?

You opened the door.

"Hello Hatanaka-san, Shuiichi," you said a bit weakly.

"Are you feeling ok Shuiichi? You sound a bit weak... strained," **he** said. You smiled at the man who had spoken it was your step-father.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," you said. You motioned for them to come in. "Please come in."

They entered the room. I took their coats and put them in the closet as you ushered them into the living room where your mother was.

"Dinner will be served in a few moments," you said and went into the kitchen. I went into the living room to join them.

"What are you doing here Hiei?" Shuiichi asked me. I smiled weakly at him.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" **he** asked. I gulped.

"I am here because I and Shuiichi have something to tell all of you," I said as discreetly as I could manage. He and Shuiichi just shrugged.

"Dinner's ready!" you called from the kitchen. We all stood and headed towards the kitchen together.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. We ate, no one really talked, we just ate.

"Hatanaka-san, Hiei and I have something to tell you... you too Shuiichi," you said, the nerves creeping into your voice.

"Hiei said as much," he replied.

"Umm... I don't know how you're going to take this..." you said as you grabbed my hand for support, I was sitting beside you. "We're..."

"Lovers?" he asked. I nearly choked on the drink I was sipping. You looked taken aback.

"Uh..." you tried to say.

"Are you?" he persisted.

"Umm... we... we're..." you paused for a moment, unsure if it was wise to go on. "We're engaged."

There was silence. Neither good nor bad. I couldn't read his face, and I couldn't read Shuiichi's.

"..."

"That's wonderful!" he said joyously. Both of us were taken very far aback.

"Uh..." you tried to say.

"You weren't expecting that were you?" he asked honestly. We shook our heads.

"Contrary to popular belief, I am a very supporting and excepting person," he said.

"Thank you Hatanaka-san!!" you rejoiced. You ran to him and threw your arms around him.

"Thank you," I said.

"I can't really see why you two thought I wouldn't, but it doesn't matter since I do," he said.

"Shuiichi?" I carefully asked.

"... I'm not sure what I feel. I have to think it over a bit, but I do wish you both as much happiness as there is in this world," he said.

"That's good enough for me," I told him.

* * *

Notes: I'd like to say is that I found it very hard to do Hatanaka for one simple reason: all the fics I've read have had him be a very anti-gay, evil bastard or whatever. So I hope you don't mind the sketchy-ness. I am also announcing that I will be wrapping this story up. It's had a good run... but I think I'm gonna end it with the wedding.


	27. Wedding Day

Thinking Of You

The wedding was pushed back, and pushed back until it was put firmly in place in May. In May, on the 19th we would officially become one. We would be married. Every day that passed made me even more nervous, and anxious. I couldn't wait, but I was scared. I was scared because who knew if something would go wrong. It made me nervous. I don't know why, but it made me more nervous then I was to begin with. To tell the truth, I had been nervous since three weeks before I proposed. I was so nervous for no reason. You loved me, I knew that. I knew I was your only one. I knew you'd say "I do," so what was I so nervous about?

You were excited that the wedding would be in the spring. You fixed it so that it would be outside and on a hill overlooking a forest. I couldn't help but wonder where you found that place, it seemed very similar to where we had first professed our feelings... You got an excellent florist, caterer, and everything. You kept everyone busy. I was out getting a tux or some other thing you thought would look good, Yusuke was practicing being the "man of honor" by hanging around me way too much. The head groomsman, or whatever his title was ended up being Kuwa, because I absolutely forbade him to be my "Man of honor" since I was to be the "bride." When Yusuke first heard that he couldn't stop laughing... I nearly blew him up for that. I was so mad. Stupid Yusuke.

So here I am, waiting patiently in my little tent thing. I'm waiting for my signal. I'm waiting to go down the aisle. I'm so goddamn nervous!! Yukina is sitting with me, a worried look on her face. I told her a few months ago I was her brother. She was so happy. I still can't see why. She's here to walk me down the aisle.

Everyone is here. Your family, Koenma, Yusuke, Keiko and the baby, Kuwabara the moron, Shizuru and the man, Botan the annoying bubble, and others. Mukuro even came. I was surprised when she showed up. I don't see how they got her here, or why they let her come. But she's here. She apparently said she couldn't just sit back and wait for me to come to her and say 'Mukuro I'm married to Kurama. Deal with it.', so she came. I don't see her logic or anything, but whatever. A few of your friends from when you were Youko are here. I don't know them, but they seem totally supportive... though one of them did mention something about 'sharing,' or something and you blushed. Inari was here; apparently you two were good acquaintances, or something. I don't want to know. He seems very happy for you.

"Hiei, onii-chan, it's time," Yukina says. I gulp and look in the mirror one last time. I'm wearing black pants and a Chinese tunic of red. I look good... I think Yusuke said 'spiffy.' I take a deep breath and follow her out of the tent.

I gasp. I haven't seen the setup till now. You made me come in blindfolded and never let me sit in on your planning meetings. It's gorgeous. The guests are sitting on white chairs. The chairs themselves are exquisite. I can't describe them, but they are fold ups. The aisle is outlined by small white, planted flowers. The aisle is strewn with red rose petals. There's an iron trestle at the end of the path. Ivy and roses grow on it. The minister and you stand beneath it. You look stunning in those white pants and green tunic. Behind all of this I see the backdrop of the budding forest. I gasp again. I have never beheld anything so beautiful or moving.

Yukina wraps her around mine and we begin to walk towards you. Each step makes me more nervous. We reach the end of the aisle and I turn to her. She kisses my cheek and sits next to her fiancée, the moron. I look to you and step up next to you. You smile at me and face me.

"We gather here today to witness the joining of these two people, Shuiichi Minamino, also known as Kurama, and Hiei Jaganshi," the minister began to recite. He didn't have too much to say, since we had opted for a ceremony involving our own vows and not a church ritual.

"Will you begin Kurama?" the minister asked. You nodded and took my hands in yours.

"Hiei," you began. "I cannot fully express how much I love you in just mere words. I love you more than life, more than acceptance, more than anything. You have become my everything. From the moment I first saw you I knew that you would be the one. I knew that you'd be the one I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. I knew you would be the one to melt my heart of ice. You're always telling me, and showing me how much I've affected you, but you've affected me too. I've changed. I'm even less detached, I'm more loving, and I'm more everything. You are the light of my life. You are that shining thing we all look for in our lives. You are my savior, you are my protector, you are my devil, and you are my angel. You make me feel like no one before you has. You make me feel what everyone should know in their lifetime. I'm here today to make it official to the world. I'm here to proclaim it from the tallest building that I love you. I want the world to know that the only person who matters is you. I want to be with you forever and beyond. I want those I hold dear to have you as a permanent fixture in their lives. You are the most wonderful person I know. I know you always will be. Today is the day you are officially mine, and I am officially yours, forever."

I felt tears run down my face. I knew you meant every one of those beautiful words. I felt so happy and I felt the love you felt for me, and I for you. Most people had tears in their eyes or were crying. Even the minister had a trail of tears.

"And now for you Hiei," he managed to say.

"Um, I'm not as good with words as you are, but I know I love you. I know that you are the most precious thing in my life. I know that I want to be with you forever and beyond. I want to tell it to everyone that I love you. You are my world. You are my life. I hated existence before I met you. I hated myself and I hated the world I lived in. The only thing I cared for was my sister. She was my only solace, and she didn't know about me. I met you by mistake and you took care of me. No matter what I did, no matter how mean I got, you were kind. I have experienced so many things in my life. I'd never experienced feelings before you. I didn't have a purpose, I didn't have anything. You gave me everything. You gave me a purpose, you gave me feelings, you gave me a life that I am proud to live, you gave me a second chance, you gave me friends and friendship, and through it all you never wanted a thing in return except for my company. I didn't get why you wanted to be with me. You seemed to think I was worth something. You seemed to genuinely care. No one cared for me before. You drew me in with your spell. You intoxicated me with your kindness and your trust. You drew me into your world full of life and love. I had never planned to care for anyone. I never wanted to get attached. Somehow you got to me, bringing friends and feelings. You changed me into the person I am now. You brought me feeling. I feel because of you. I'm glad you found out. I'm glad that everything in my life has happened. Most of all I'm glad to have you in my life. I feel blessed beyond description to have your love. I love you Kurama. I want everyone to know I love you, I don't care what the consequences are, as long as they know you are the only one for me," I tell you. The only person who matters is you, and I know you feel what I feel. I detach one of my hands and wipe away the tears I've caused. I know now that they are not tears of pain or sorrow, but of joy.

The minister barely manages to finish the ceremony. I don't think he knew that two people, no matter what sex they are, can love each other as deeply as we do.

"I now pronounce you wed. You may kiss..." the minister scrunched his brow, trying to figure out if he should say 'bride' or 'man' or 'husband'. We ignore him and kiss. Cheers arise from the crowd. I smile, as do you. You take my hand and we face the standing crowd. Some sort of wedding march starts as we begin down the aisle. We get showered in rose petals of all colors. I can't wipe this smile off my face. You are mine as I am yours. We run to the limo that's waiting for us. I jump in and you follow. You look at me with fire in your eyes. I smirk and wrap my arms around you, kissing you passionately.

* * *

"Kurama...?" I ask quietly after the activities that have kept us up till four in the morning.

"Hmmm?" you mumble.

"I have something to tell you..." I trail off.

"Yeah?..." you mumble and snuggle closer to me.

"... I'm pregnant," I whisper.

"WHAT?!"

_**Owari**_

* * *

I know I said my notes in the last chap would be my last, but oh well. I have finally finished this fic. So, that's the end of "Thinking Of You". I hope you enjoyed reading it, I enjoyed writing it. I wish to thank each and every one of the people who read this fic, and a special shout out to those who reviewed!! You guys encouraged me to keep this fic alive, and I'm glad I didn't end it after the 6th chapter. I'd write all of your names here... I probably will... Anyway... this is the end. I know it was kinda evil but shrugs I wanted to do that (The mpreg), but I'm done with this fic. This is the author saying I'm writing comments and whatever for all those of you who have reviewed previous to this chapter. From oldest to newest:

freakling – Thank you for the early support of my story. I'm glad you thought it was cute.

jus Kita – Alright, this could take a while considering you've been reading this fic since the very beginning. Thank you ever so much!!! I'm very glad that I got hear from you. It always makes me happy to get a review from you. I hope you liked the story (obviously since you reviewed so many times stating that you did...). Oh, the new username is b/c it's the username I use just about everywhere else... so I decided to make my like easier I'd change it. shrugs Thank you for the continuing support and I hope you liked the ending!

Clow Angel – Thank you for the review, and nothing does beat musical torture.

Yoko's Babby – Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoyed my ficcy.

Gogo-chan – I'm glad you liked my stories on Thanks for reviewing here and telling me that you enjoyed it. I'm glad.

TrunksGRL13 – Thanks for the review!

AgentPenguin207 – I'm glad that you liked the story so much. I'm flattered you added me to your favorites list. Thank you for the wonderful reviews.

kikira-san – Thanks for the review! I hope you liked the fic!

nicknack9 – Thank you for the reviews. I'm glad you liked the fic. I was entirely amused by your reviews and I hope that you enjoyed my fic.

Kurama's lover – Ta da! Its finished now! I hope you liked the ending.

Nite Nite – Another long one here. You have also read this story pretty much from the start. I am sooo happy that you liked it! All of your reviews made me feel so happy and made me feel that the story was going well. They also amused me to no end. I'm sorry that its ending too, but I think I've officially run out of ideas... but if I think of some I will surely write a sequel, you can count on it. I am soo glad that you reviewed and enjoyed my story!! Thank you!

Rebekah – I'm glad you liked the story. Thanks for the review.

Kurama and hiei's lover – Thank you for the review!

JC ) – I glad that you liked this story so much. I'm very flattered that you think that it's the best story you've read so far. Thank you for the review!

Jessica ) – I hope you liked the story.

Raging Pheonix – I'm not going to hug you, but thanks for the reviews. I hope that I didn't mess up the story. I'm glad you reviewed, it was nice to hear your reviews. Thanks for the support!

AnneMarieh – I am so glad you enjoyed the story. I loved all of your reviews! All, a lot of them... yeah... Thank you so much for your support!

Yami-Yugi-Trepe – I'm glad you were amused by my fic. The Fluffy stuff is quite amusing I agree.

Kooriya Yui – Thanks for the reviews. One of these days I'll figure out what WAFF means... I assume its like fluff... I'm glad you enjoyed it, and I hope the ending is a fitting way to finish.

And thank you to everyone who read this and didn't review! I hope you liked it!

Finis


End file.
